Make You Feel My Love
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: When Stacie Conrad hooks up with a gorgeous blonde at a bar before starting her freshman year at Barden, she gets a bit more than she bargained for. Pitch Perfect with a twist. Staubrey with a side of Bechloe. Stacie/Aubrey, Beca/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story has been floating around in my head for quite some time now and I finally got it out. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Look Stace, I know you don't think we have a lot in common, but you and I are a lot alike," confessed EJ and Stacie smirked.

"Whatever you say, EJ."

"I didn't always want this for myself, the heir to the business, walking in dad's shoes." Stacie frowned in confusion and he sighed as he grabbed his glass of scotch on the rocks and took a sip.

"I wanted to go my own way and figure out what it meant to be more than Eric Conrad Junior."

"Then what happened?"

"I grew up a bit and realized that I was better in this role than anything else. It took Derek longer to realize, but our lives are pretty amazing. I know you only see the options mom and dad gave you as them controlling you, but they also know what is best for you. They chose those options to give you the best of everything in life, so get this need to be normal out of your system, Stace. You aren't normal. You are Anastacia Conrad, heiress to the Conrad Empire, and genius that is going to change the world. Embrace that," suggested EJ and Stacie sighed as she looked down.

"I am 18 years old, EJ. That is a lot to put on anyone's shoulders. I am going to orientation. Maybe I will meet some people there to hang with. Don't wait up." He slowly nodded, knowing that arguing with Stacie was always a lost cause.

Orientation was boring and full of the usual information overload that no one could really wrap their minds around. The goal was to survive the day and if lucky, find a few people to mingle with. She ended up making a friend that seemed a bit more reluctant to be there than she was, but her story sounded familiar.

"All I want to do is make my music out in L.A., but when your dad is a big man on campus, it becomes more about not embarrassing him. You can't be the chair of your department and have a kid that didn't even go to college. I traveled and put off the inevitable for as long as I could and even got my mom on my side, which is easy to do after the divorce, but there is only one thing keeping me here right now."

"Your dad threatening to cut you off if you didn't come?"

"No…well, yea, but mainly Chloe. You'll get to meet her tonight. She is amazing. We met last year when I came to visit my dad. He made me go on this stupid tour of the campus with him, but something good came out of it. She was one of his students at the time and we bumped into her on campus. She offered to take me out that night to get to know the town more and we have been inseparable ever since." Stacie slowly nodded with a smile. She had a feeling Beca was gay, but was curious when she didn't flirt with her, not even once.

"So you are in love and that's why you are putting up with your dad's request?"

"Totally and trust me, I don't love easily, but Chloe is the type of person that makes people fall in love with her. She spent the summer home, but gets back in tonight. I think you two will get along."

"Beca, that's really sweet of you, but haven't you two been missing each other? I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Since I have my own room on campus, we have plenty of time to catch up."

"No way am I going to be the reason for you and your girl not having alone time together. How about you point me in the direction of a gay bar tonight and then you can spend some time with your girlfriend and I can meet her tomorrow," suggested Stacie and Beca bit her lip nervously. She really was enjoying hanging out with Stacie, but did miss Chloe dearly.

"Okay, fine, but we are buying you lunch tomorrow to make up for it."

"Deal, so where can I go to let loose around here?"

"Not sure, but Chlo would know. She mentioned a place she went before. I will text her for directions."

Derek gave her a knowing smile when he walked into the penthouse and put his suitcase by the door.

"Going out already? Didn't you just get here last night?"

"Don't tell me you are going to try to boss me around like EJ," she groaned, but giggled when he hugged her.

"Of course not, little sis, how are you liking Atlanta so far?"

"Georgia is way too hot, but I will make do. How was Tokyo?"

"Busy, but the deal went through. Conrad Industries is officially part of the market in Japan."

"Congrats and I want to hear all about it once I get back. I am going to a bar."

"Stace, you are only 18."

"And you were 16 when you would go to Club Infinity back home," she reminded as she showed him her fake ID. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but please be careful and call me if you need a lift. I don't want you getting a cab or anything like that. Call me and I will come get you."

"Sure thing, big bro. Now if you will excuse me, I am taking my new BMW out for a spin. Don't wait up."

"You know I will. Keep me updated," called Derek as she exited the penthouse. She knew she was getting off easy compared to if she was back in Portland. The deal she made with her parents was simple. She got to spend the next four years in college living life the way she wanted as long as she kept her grades up, and then she would go to her father's alma mater, Dartmouth, for graduate school. She would do the Conrad name proud by following in the footsteps of her family. She chose Barden, one of her mother's alma maters, because no one would know her and it was on the other side of the country from her family. She knew her parents were worried about her, but they raised her to be aware of her surroundings and made her take several mixed martial arts courses over the years. Stacie was blessed with her mother's curvaceous body, father's mesmerizing green eyes, and both of her parents' charm. Meeting new people came easily to her and she planned on using her first night alone in Atlanta to do something she wanted to do for years, explore her sexuality more.

In high school, Stacie only dated boys, but she noticed after her freshman year that she was attracted to women as well. It really depended on the person for her. Sometimes she wanted men and sometimes she wanted women, but she never actually acted on her desires for women. She planned to change all of that as she parked beside Flux, a gay bar Beca told her about. She showed the man at the door her ID and he scrutinized it for a bit longer before letting her in. The bar was tinted in blue light and a rhythmic beat pulsed around her as she headed for the bar. There were men and women dancing and laughing all around and she smiled at how free everyone looked. She saw a group of beautiful women dancing together on the dance floor and watched them after ordering a cranberry and vodka. A woman with a shaved head sat down beside her and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"You're new here. I'm Memphis and you must be new because I would have noticed someone as beautiful as you before." Stacie shook her hand.

"Stacie, I am new in town and just checking out the scene."

"How about you and I give the dance floor a closer look," suggested Memphis as she held out her hand. Stacie gave a kind smile, but shook her head.

"I am just going to nurse my drink for now but thank you for asking."

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be around." Stacie nodded and took a sip of her drink as the butterflies in her stomach went into full throttle mode. She was surprised by how nervous she was. Stacie was always confident in her ability to flirt, to date, and to have fun, but she was in uncharted territory. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves as another woman sat down beside her.

"You look as nervous as I feel," said the woman and Stacie giggled as she nodded.

"I am new in town and trying to decide just how friendly I want people to be with me at the moment," admitted Stacie with a shrug and the woman giggled.

"I am not new in town and still trying to figure that out. I'm Bree."

"Stacie," she said as they shook hands.

"Well Stacie, I guess I don't have to ask if you come here often."

"No, I guess not. I just moved here. What about you?"

"Not new, but don't come here often. The truth is, I am pretty new to this scene and am not even sure if it is for me….which probably isn't the coolest thing to tell someone as a first impression," admitted Bree and Stacie sighed in relief.

"I am kind of in the same boat. I mean I am attracted to women, I am just not sure if this is the place for me or not."

"Since we can be honest with one another, I will also admit that I am here just for some fun, just testing the waters a bit."

"And what waters is that? The "am I gay" waters, the "just want a fun story to tell to friends" waters, or something else?"

"Definitely not here for a story to tell my friends and probably more trying to figure out what I am doing here in the first place."

"Oh, so the "am I even into chicks" conundrum, how is that turning out for you?" Bree bit her lip nervously and blushed, which made Stacie slip her hand onto hers. She smiled when Bree laced their fingers together. It was a surprisingly intimate move and Stacie didn't expect for her heart to flutter as much as it did.

"I promised I would be honest with myself tonight about everything I experience. I have a really bad habit of suppressing what I really want and lying to myself," admitted Bree and Stacie smiled slyly at her.

"Then what do you really want right now, Bree," questioned Stacie as she pulled the blonde closer to her.

"I want to get out of this bar with music I don't even like and instead would like to take you back to my place and see where things go." Stacie's eyes widened and Bree gulped.

"I mean, unless that isn't what you wanted or…." Stacie cut her off with a passionate kiss and Bree melted into it.

"Tell me, will there be any interruptions at your place? A jealous boyfriend, husband…."

"No interruptions, I have a roommate, but she is out for the evening and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Then lead the way," she said with a smile and Bree winked at her before leading her toward the exit. Stacie pulled out her phone to text her brother. She shared her location with him as a precaution and texted that she may not be home that night. She rolled her eyes at his instructions to stay safe and use protection. She was always closest with Derek, but still found it annoying how often he tried to treat her like the baby of the family.

"Everything okay," asked Bree as they got to the parking lot and Stacie nodded.

"Yea, definitely. I will follow you in my car. How about you give me your number in case I get lost," she suggested and Bree winked at her as she typed her number into the phone.

"Smooth way to get my number there, Stacie."

"Well, I figure if I got an invite back to your place, we should at least exchange numbers," teased Stacie as she called the number and Bree's phone rang.

"Now I have yours too, follow me, I have the black Volvo over there."

"A Volvo, how very practical."

"Oh I am usually quite practical, just feeling a bit adventurous tonight," teased Bree before getting into her car. Stacie hurried to hers and couldn't stop smiling as she followed Bree out of the parking lot. She was surprised when they headed out of Atlanta and in the direction of Barden, stopping at an apartment complex a couple of miles from the campus. She wanted to ask if she went to Barden, but thought better of it. After all, while she didn't technically lie about her age, she had a feeling Bree thought she was older than she actually was, plus, neither seemed to be too bothered with getting to know one another too much. They walked in silence as the nervous energy surrounded them. Stacie was pleasantly surprised by how tidy and neat the apartment was. She didn't have much time to look around before Bree pulled her in for a deep kiss. Stacie moaned and slid her hands down the blonde's body, stopping at the hem of her mid-thigh, black dress. She hiked up the dress and got an exhilarating surge of desire as she picked Bree up into her arms. Stacie loved being in control in the bedroom, something guys tended to have an issue with, but Bree didn't seem to mind as she moaned and wrapped her legs around Stacie's waist.

"Which room," mumbled Stacie as she peppered kisses on Bree's neck.

"End of the hallway," she moaned as Stacie cupped her backside and carried her down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stacie blinked several times to snap out of her daydream as she thought about Bree. The two of them had been casually hooking up ever since their first night together. She was two weeks into her freshman year and surprised by how enamored she was with the blonde. While Stacie was always attracted to women, she never imagined wanting to seriously date one. It caught her off guard and yet she fell into an easy routine with Bree. They were both busy during the week and when they did meet up at her penthouse each weekend, they did very little talking. EJ and Derek were out of the country on business for the rest of the month, which tended to be the case, so Stacie had the place all to herself. It was Monday and she was relieved when her last class of the day wrapped up. Her mind kept wandering back to how she spent her Sunday tangled in the sheets with the blonde she could never seem to get enough of. Stacie teased Bree that for someone testing the waters, she was quite passionate and confident in the bedroom. Bree teased her right back since Stacie didn't hold back either. They were comfortable and felt safe with one another in ways Stacie never had before.

"Damn, Conrad, you got it bad for your dream girl," said Beca as she approached with a teasing smile. It was part of their routine. They both had class until noon and Stacie would head toward the music building to meet Beca for lunch unless Beca was meeting up with Chloe.

"We are just having fun," assured Stacie, but Beca smirked.

"Been there, said that, and ended up in a very committed relationship because of it. I know all the signs, Stace. You two are constantly texting and you can't stop smiling when you do. Why don't you invite her to a party this weekend? Chloe and her best friend are throwing one Friday night. It will give me a chance to meet her and a chance for you to finally meet my girl. She requests your presence at the party."

"Requests my presence? You are so whipped," teased Stacie.

"Well since you were supposed to meet her weeks ago, what do you expect? She is curious about the girl I consider a friend."

"I know I have been a bit MIA on that front and I apologize. I am just taking these upper level courses and they keep me pretty busy during the week. I barely even have time to talk to her, but you are right. It is time I met this girlfriend of yours. I will try my best to make it Friday and will ask her if she is down to party. I should probably tell her I am a freshman, so if she doesn't completely freak out about that, we will use Friday night as a way to see if there is something more for us in the future. I think a casual date with friends at a college party is a good first step, not too intimate and serious, but enough opportunities to act like a couple."

"I can't believe she doesn't know you are a freshman. What do you two really even know about each other?"

"That we are phenomenal in bed together." Beca rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You are such a horn dog."

"Oh you have no clue," Stacie said with a wink. Suddenly, her phone rang and she groaned when she saw who was calling.

"It is my mom. I better take this. Will you get me the usual?"

"Turkey panini with an apple instead of chips," said Beca with a nod and Stacie smiled appreciatively at her before answering her phone.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Aca-Initiation is this weekend and the Bellas hold auditions this Thursday."

"And you are telling me this because…"

"Because you are a legacy and I think it would be good for you to join. You have an amazing voice, are a great dancer, and it would help you find a balance between spending all your time in the lab and having a social life."

"Mom, I have a social life and am enjoying myself. I don't need to join some sorority to have fun."

"It isn't a sorority. It is a sisterhood that will stick with you forever. Some of my closest friends are Bellas and even though we do not see each other often, our bond has never been broken. How about you try out and see how it goes? As a legacy, you are automatically considered. Just try it out, Stace, for me." Stacie groaned.

"I have a lot going on right now, so…"

"Don't even try it. You're ahead in all of your courses and are using your lab time to work on side projects. You already told me that last week. Come on, Stace, just try it."

"Fine, but I make no promises. I will go to auditions Thursday and see how it goes. If they think I suck or if it doesn't feel like my thing, I am moving on. I am hanging out with some friends this weekend anyways."

"All I ask is that you give it a shot."

"Okay, I will. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Bye." Stacie hung up and shook her head with a smile. Her parents were constantly challenging her to do things they enjoyed growing up and while she had no desire to join an acapella group, the stories her mother told her about the Bellas did seem quite fun. She decided to give it a shot, but only because it would make her mother happy.

Tuesday night, Stacie beamed with happiness when she heard a knock on the door to the penthouse. She checked her hair in the hallway mirror one more time before walking over to open the door.

"Wow," Stacie whispered in awe as she saw the woman she could never stop thinking about. She was wearing a white halter top that exposed slivers of her toned stomach and a pair of form-fitting jeans. Bree giggled as she blushed.

"You look pretty wow yourself," assured Bree before pulling in Stacie for a tender kiss. Stacie melted into her and moaned as they deepened the kiss. Bree pulled away and sighed happily as her hands trailed up and down Stacie's sides.

"You look beautiful, Stace," she whispered before peppering kisses on her neck.

"I wasn't sure what to wear since your text was so cryptic," said Stacie as she closed and locked the door. Bree kissed her cheek.

"It is a surprise," she teased and laced their fingers together. Stacie groaned.

"But I want to know."

"Are you pouting right now," giggled Bree and Stacie pushed her bottom lip out.

"I've missed you, so wherever you are taking me better have a bed."

"It doesn't, but I made sure that wouldn't be a problem." Stacie's eyes darkened with lust.

"Oh really," she giggled and Bree winked at her as they headed for the elevator.

By the time they drove down a dark, winding road, Bree could tell Stacie was getting anxious.

"Almost there," giggled Bree and Stacie scoffed.

"You know, babe, if you are taking me out to the woods to kill me, it could put a damper on our relationship." Bree laughed and winked at her.

"Don't worry I am not going to kill you. The sex is too hot."

"Oh, well thanks for that," laughed Stacie. They turned onto a residential street and Stacie frowned in confusion when Bree pulled in front of a mansion.

"Is this your place," she questioned and Bree shook her head as they got out of her car.

"No, my family could never afford something like this, but my dad knows the retired couple that lives here. I check in on the house during the summers when they vacation in Europe, but this isn't even the best part. Come on," said Bree and Stacie happily laced their fingers together as Bree led her toward the back of the house. They headed over to a dock with a yacht tied to it. Bree climbed on and helped Stacie onto it as well.

"I figured since you're used to that fancy penthouse of yours, I would show you a good time on a pretty fancy boat." Stacie shook her head in amusement and pulled Bree into her arms.

"I don't care where we are as long as I get to be with you, you know that, right," she asked as she cupped Bree's face and the blonde looked down.

"I know. I just want you to have nice things. I know we don't know a lot about each other, but I know you come from money, Stace. I don't want you to think that I can't treat you to nice things." Stacie frowned in confusion.

"What is this, the fifties? I want to be with you because you make me happy and also happen to give me the best orgasms I have ever had." Bree blushed, but laughed.

"Good to know it is a mutual thing."

"You don't have to go out of your way to impress me. All I want is you. I would have been just as happy tonight at your apartment."

"I know but it is my roommate's turn to have the place for entertaining. Besides, the place is a mess. It has been a crazy week."

"Somehow I doubt your place could ever be a mess."

"For me, it is a mess for me," giggled Bree. She untied the yacht from the dock and started it up as Stacie wrapped her arms around her from behind. She began kissing her neck and Bree shivered with pleasure.

"You are making it very hard to concentrate right now," she moaned and Stacie smirked as her hands slid over the exposed skin of her stomach.

"That is because you are concentrating on the wrong thing," mumbled Stacie against her neck. She giggled when Bree accelerated the yacht, determined to make it to their destination as quickly as possible. She was relieved when she saw the familiar alcove formed by the trees and rocks and anchored the yacht beside it. She grabbed Stacie's hand and led her over to the back of the yacht. Stacie gasped when she saw the picnic already set up for them and Bree began lighting candles.

"This is beautiful," said Stacie and Bree winked at her as she pointed to the pile of blankets and pillows on a makeshift bed she made on the couch.

"You did make sure there was a bed," giggled Stacie and Bree laughed as they sat down on a blanket by the picnic basket. Stacie watched Bree pull out plates, napkins, and unwrap two paninis.

"You got my favorite too. You really did think of everything. I can't believe you did all of this. No one has ever put this much thought into a date with me. Thank you," said Stacie before tenderly kissing her and Bree grinned.

"Good, so this is a date." Stacie frowned in confusion.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Bree sighed.

"I just wasn't sure what you were looking for. I mean when we first met, I wasn't exactly looking for a relationship and you didn't seem to be either, but after that night I knew I wanted more than one night with you. I just wasn't sure if you considered what we are doing as dating," explained Bree as she looked down. Stacie could sense the insecurities seeping through the words and wanted to kick herself for not making it clear before. She ran a hand through Bree's hair, causing the blonde to look up at her.

"Of course we are dating, Bree. It was a date when we went to the movies and definitely a date when we took that bath together last week." Bree smiled and bit her lip.

"Best bath ever," agreed Bree.

"So we are dating," assured Stacie and Bree sighed in relief.

"You make me so happy," she whispered and Stacie slipped behind her to sit with her arms around her and chin resting on her shoulder.

"You make me happy too. Now, since we have settled that, where in the hell are we?" Bree laughed and pointed up at the sky.

"This is the best place to see the stars without all the light pollution from the city. I call this place my anchor."

"Your anchor?"

"My dad is a general in the military, so we moved around a lot when I was a kid. It used to really upset me. I never stayed in a place long enough to make friends or have strong bonds with people. It made it hard to feel normal. I couldn't even have a normal birthday party, you know with friends you've had forever and the lame themes and games. I yearned for that a lot when I was little and my mom knew that, so no matter where we moved, we would find anchors. Anchors are places that connect you with the rest of the world no matter where you are. There will always be a sky and stars and nature, so we would find these quiet places. As a kid, I would think those places were our little secrets, our secret place in Texas, Arizona, Colorado, Oregon, it didn't matter because they all had the same types of things in common. They made me feel like I had a safe space just for me and her."

"Where are your parents now?"

"My mom died when I was 10, car accident. My father always said it was the worst type of irony, like God had a sick sense of humor. She always worried about him being killed in action and they even had a plan in case it ever happened, but they never really planned for her to be the one to leave us."

"I am so sorry, Bree," whispered Stacie as she pulled her closer and Bree cuddled up closer to her.

"My dad didn't really know how to deal with it, so he fell back into his routine, duty before family. I had to grow up faster than I probably needed to, but it was pretty simple. If I wanted to stay with him and not go live with my grandparents in South Dakota, then I had to be able to keep up. We made a routine, a schedule, and we always stuck to it. That's why I am all about structure and order, but no matter what I always found an anchor. This is the longest anchor I have ever had though and does feel like my secret place. I have never seen anyone out here and I don't bring people here."

"Not even your roommate? You two seem close."

"We are but I have always been someone that likes to have things just to myself, you know? I guess that's how I knew this was more than just a hookup for me. I barely know you and yet this is the first place I wanted to bring you," she confessed. Stacie tenderly kissed her and Bree turned in her arms to deepen the kiss.

"This isn't a hookup for me either. It scares me how much I want you," confessed Stacie.

"Me too," admitted Bree as tears filled her eyes. Stacie kissed her temple and took in a deep breath.

"Since you told me something personal and brought me to this amazing place, I guess it is my turn to share."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. It is just hard for me sometimes. My family is kind of a big deal, but we have always been private. We aren't socialites or anything. My parents would have none of that. Both of them come from well-off families. My dad's family owns a lot of land and my mom's is full of scientists. My mom is a neuroscientist and my dad is into tech. They met in grad school at Dartmouth and have been together ever since. My parents have always believed in being equals and they built an empire together. My mom researches the brain and my dad comes up with equipment and technology for medical advancements. Conrad Industries was founded when my brothers were only five. They are twins, Eric Jr. or EJ for short and Derek. By the time I came along, the family business was an empire so they always knew what they wanted all their kids to do. EJ loves the business side of things so it was an easy transition for him. He has always wanted to be just like my dad. He went to Dartmouth, he got the same degree, and he helps expand the business globally with Derek, but Derek and I are a bit more rebellious. Derek didn't go to college right away. He backpacked through Europe and traveled. It was hard on EJ. He had these big plans for them and Derek didn't fall in line."

"Are they close like people say twins are?" Stacie smirked.

"Yes, they finish each other's sentences a lot, which is annoying. You can tell they are on the same wavelength and while they are different in personality, they act so much alike. Derek and I got really close when EJ went off to Dartmouth. Derek would come back to visit me even when EJ would be too busy. EJ and I have never been close though."

"Why not?" Stacie looked down and Bree laced their fingers together.

"You can tell me anything."

"It is stupid really. I don't even know why I am sensitive about it. It has just always made people look at me differently and I hate it."

"There is nothing you can say that would make me look at you differently."

"I am kind of a genius," she whispered and Bree frowned in confusion.

"Why would you be ashamed of that?"

"I'm not, it is just…people look at you differently when they realize you are probably the smartest person in the room. They constantly are on the defensive and correct themselves because they are suddenly self-conscious about it. I don't even have to say anything and people are still on guard." Bree cupped her face and gazed into her eyes.

"You know what I am thinking right now even after you told me?" Stacie shook her head.

"Still the greenest eyes I have ever seen." They both laughed.

"It is true. It is the first thing I really noticed about you. I mean yea you are sexy, but it was the eyes that did me in. I have to admit though that knowing you are a genius is definitely a turn-on. I have always been attracted to intelligence."

"Oh really?"

"Definitely, so how about you stop downplaying your intelligence and tell me about it. When did you know you were a genius?"

"My parents say they knew when I was three. Most toddlers can mimic others, but I did it extremely well. I picked up speech and reading really fast and wanted to do everything my brothers were doing. I have an extremely high analytical intelligence. I can assess and analyze issues and solve them quicker than others. That makes me a perfect fit for Conrad Industries."

"But that's not what you want." Bree smirked when Stacie looked at her in surprise.

"I may not be a genius but I know what it is like to not want to be what your parents want you to be. You also mentioned being closer to Derek than EJ. Derek sounds like he pushes back against the status quo and EJ tries to embrace it. You want to push back."

"I love my family and I love Conrad Industries. I started visiting the labs with my dad when I was eight and I love what we do there. I am just trying to figure out some things on my own and I can't do that in a place where they just see me as some freaky genius meant to take over the company when my parents retire. I don't even completely know who I am yet and they already have my future mapped out."

"I know the feeling, which is why I was in that bar. It was the first time in my life I gave myself permission to just be free for a night."

"Well I am glad you went that night."

"Me too," whispered Bree before kissing her again. This time, they did not stop at one kiss and Stacie moaned when Bree straddled her waist.

"The food can wait. I need you now," mumbled Bree between kisses and Stacie nodded.

"Can definitely wait," she agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aubrey glanced down at her watch again as she paced back and forth in her apartment. She grabbed the last of the sheet music from the printer and placed it in her binder as Chloe rushed into the apartment.

"Seriously, Chlo," Aubrey practically growled and Chloe gave her a sheepish grin.

"I know and I am sorry. I just got caught up…"

"With Beca, yea, I know, which is also part of the problem. Do you really think it is a good idea to have her audition? That is a total conflict of interest." Chloe scoffed.

"First off, we need as many talented singers as we can get at this point. Second, Beca is amazing. And third, I can be impartial."

"Not when it comes to Beca, you practically melt on the spot."

"Speaking of melting on the spot, when do I get to meet your dream girl? You won't even tell me much about her," asked Chloe in desperate need of a subject change.

"I am not sure yet. Things are still really new between us and we are still getting to know one another."

"Don't give me that, Bree. You are totally smitten with her and practically floated in here early Wednesday morning after your date, but won't even tell me her name."

"You know I am a private person."

"I am your best friend."

"The best friend of a private person and it has only been like a week."

"Three weeks, which means soon you can celebrate your one-month anniversary. I think we should all go on a double date soon too and…"

"Whoa, calm down there, Chlo. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry at the moment. We need at least nine Bella-ready girls if we expect to compete in ICCAs, but I am hoping we can find more. I don't know what Alice was thinking before. I mean she knew we had mainly seniors, how could she not even plan for the future of the Bellas after she graduated?"

"Alice was horrible to us and I wouldn't be surprised if she did it to make junior year difficult for us."

"It all falls on us now, Chlo. The Bellas have always qualified for ICCAs, but if we don't have eleven members, we will fail before the season even starts! How can you be so calm about all of this?"

"Because Beca is right, we can't think like that before the auditions even happen. Besides, she heard a few girls talking about it in one of her music classes and she even got a friend to audition."

"Oh joy, more alt-girls with ear monstrosities," grumbled Aubrey and Chloe arched an eyebrow at her.

"She even agreed to take out the earrings if she becomes a Bella because she knows how much they bug you. She is trying to make the effort, something you are not, so I will tell you what I told her. I love you both and I am tired of this weird back and forth you two do. She is making the effort, Aubrey, and I expect you to make an effort too, understand?" Aubrey wanted to protest, but knew when Chloe went into mother mode and gave her that look it was a lost cause.

"Fine, but I am still not sure she is Bella material."

"She is extremely talented and you should be ashamed of yourself right now. You hated Alice because she was a dictator that never gave any of us a chance to shine. We are lucky Beca is even willing to try out. She has been offered a lot of internships and opportunities in the music building and the semester just started."

"Well she should want to be a Bella. The Bellas are practically an institution on this campus and our reputation precedes us."

"That is part of the problem," mumbled Chloe and Aubrey frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the old way of doing things wasn't always inclusive and there is a reason so many frats and sororities on campus are getting bad reputations. We aren't in the oldey timey days where sameness won out. You have seen the other groups. We need to be different and we need something fresh."

"You are such a millennial sometimes. Different doesn't always mean better. The traditions have worked."

"And yet we have never once won ICCAs. The Trebles change things up and that is why they won last year. I don't want us to be like the rest of the Bellas, hoping to make it to Regionals and calling it a moral victory if we get there. If we want to stand out and prove to Alice and the rest of the Bellas that we should have never been in the background last year, we need to win. The question is, are you willing to put aside your issues with change to do that?"

"I don't have issues with change," Aubrey pouted as she crossed her arms like a petulant child.

"Whatever you say, Bree. Come on, let's head to the auditorium and get good seats. You know the Trebles will try to take ours." Aubrey nodded, grabbed her binder, her backpack, and followed her friend out of their apartment.

Stacie furiously typed on her laptop as she glanced at the clock. She only had an hour before the Bella Auditions and could start to feel the nerves. She knew her mother was right and she had a strong voice, but she was still ridiculously nervous. Stacie was never in choir or even thought to compete in singing competitions even though her mother tried to get her to when she was younger. It just wasn't her style and she much rather be in a lab than on stage, but she did love to sing and figured it would be a good way to appease her mother's concerns about her being all the way across the country. She heard footsteps drawing near and smiled when Beca entered the lab with a low whistle as she looked around.

"I don't know what I expected your lab to look like, but this is really cool."

"Thanks, while my mother credits Dartmouth for her success, she always had a soft spot for Barden. She said she has a lot of great memories of this place and enjoys giving back to it, hence, the state of the art lab equipment and tech." Beca walked over to one of the microscopes and smirked when she noticed the logo on the side before looking into it.

"Is it weird being surrounded with equipment your family invents or is seeing the Conrad Industries logo just kind of like second-nature to you?" Stacie groaned.

"This is why I don't tell people. It isn't a big deal."

"I am just teasing you, Stace. It is actually pretty cool. I wish my family had some kickass legacy to leave behind. All we have is divorce and issues with suppressing our emotions." Stacie smiled at her as Beca pushed random buttons on one of the machines.

"Stop touching things before you make something detonate," warned Stacie and Beca practically jumped away from the machine as she gasped.

"Dude, warn me before I touch it next time!" Stacie laughed.

"See, not so fun to be teased. We lock up all the dangerous stuff and you have to have a passcode to access it."

"Well don't worry, Conrad, I am about to be the one getting teased at auditions. By the way, no one but you and Chloe know have a penchant for music."

"Is that what we are calling music prodigies these days?"

"You know I hate the "P" word."

"That's not really the word that comes to mind when I think of the "P" word and I know you love the "P" word I am thinking of."

"Very funny, smartass, are you ready to go? Chloe said it would be bad if we are late. The Aca-Nazi demands punctuality."

"I am really curious to meet this so-called Aca-Nazi. She sounds like a total bitch. Maybe if you told her you are a prod…." Beca gave her a look and she cleared her throat.

"Have a penchant for music, she would warm up to you easier."

"Do you plan on telling them you are a legacy?"

"No, not happening, but that is different."

"Actually, it isn't. If you get in, you want it to be because you were more talented than the people that don't. I want the same thing. I don't want special treatment. I get that enough in the music department. It is annoying as hell. I am going to already be seen as treated differently because I am dating one of the captains."

"It would be kind of messed up if your girlfriend cut you."

"I am sure she would find ways to make it up to me."

"You two are nauseating, you know that, right? You may come off as a badass, but you are totally whipped yogurt when it comes to your girl." Beca smiled smugly as they exited the lab.

"Yea, awesome sex and being in love will do that to you. So what about you and your dream girl? How is that working out?" Stacie sighed.

"I am falling for her and I know that, but I don't know what to do. It is so weird. I mean in some ways I have been more honest with her than anyone else I have ever dated. I don't date people that already know I am a Conrad. I got burned once during high school with a guy wanting me more as a trophy and for my status and I promised to never let that happen again, but I told her about my family. I don't do stuff like that, especially not so soon. At the same time, she doesn't even know the basics about me because I am terrified she will get pissed and not want me anymore."

"How old is she exactly?"

"I am not even sure and that is what makes this so insane. She has to be over 21 because she doesn't strike me as a rule breaker in that way, but she could easily be older. She has an apartment and a roommate, but doesn't mention college or work. All I know is that she housesits for this rich couple sometimes. I don't really know much about her and yet I am falling in love with her. How is that even possible?"

"Because you know what you need to know, her heart."

"Wow, that was super cheesy, Mitchell."

"Shut it, Conrad, and listen up because I actually do have some experience in this. When Chlo and I first got together, we clicked because we weren't talking about the superficial stuff you talk about when you are first dating someone. We talked about our pasts and our futures. We talked about all the things we were afraid to talk about with other people and that is how we connected so fast. It sounds like your dream girl is the one you can talk to about things that would make you freak out if you said them to other people and that is why I have a good feeling about her. You seem really into her so why don't you stick to your plan and make her dinner Friday night at your place and then tell her the truth. If she can handle it and you two work it out, bring her to the party afterwards," suggested Beca and Stacie slowly nodded.

"Yea, break the news in private and then become official publicly if she will still have me."

"And she will because the sex is amazing and you are a pretty cool chick," assured Beca, which made Stacie laugh.

"Thanks, Bec, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I am really happy we are friends."

"Badasses like us have to stick together, Stace."

"Do badasses try out for acapella groups and get all sappy over gingers with blue eyes?"

"Shut it," grumbled Beca and Stacie laughed as they headed toward the auditorium.

Aubrey chewed on her lip nervously as she looked over the list of singers that already auditioned. With each rendition of "Call Me Maybe," she felt a part of her dreams dying. It seemed like with each singer, her standards were lowered. Chloe could sense her anxiety and gave her an encouraging smile.

"We still have more to see and I think you are being way too picky. Cynthia Rose was great."

"Her voice is amazing, but her body is not up to Bella standards at all. Oh and don't even get me started on the Aussie. Who calls themselves Fat Amy," Aubrey harshly whispered and Chloe giggled.

"She was funny and I think we could use a bit of fun in the group."

"I am plenty of fun."

"Yea, after a few drinks, but relax Bree. We both agree that Ashley, Jessica, and Flo are perfect and Katherine totally threw us a bone by making sure Emily auditioned. She is a shy freshman still coming out of her shell, but she has her mother's talents."

"You know, rumor has it that another legacy is supposed to try out. I wonder who it is. Alice said she wasn't sure."

"I can't believe you talked to Alice."

"What, she called to wish us luck for the year. It is the responsibility of the former captain and anything less would be unbecoming of a Bella woman," defended Aubrey.

"We are going to be fine and don't need her luck. So far, it will be you, me, Beca…."

"She hasn't even auditioned yet and…"

"Beca, Stacie, Ashley, Jessica, Flo, Emily, Cynthia Rose, Amy, and Lilly, see, we have plenty of members!"

"First off, Lilly, are you serious? She barely sang anything."

"I have a good feeling about her and…"

"And wait, did you just say Stacie? Who is Stacie?

"She is Beca's friend, why?" Aubrey thought for a moment, but shook her head.

"It is nothing, just a common name I guess."

"Wait, is that your girlfriend's name?" Aubrey shushed and glared at her.

"This is not the time or place to talk about her. You know I am not exactly as open as you about that and if Bumper so much as makes a joke, I will murder him."

"Bumper is an ass and we all know that, but he is not homophobic. Look, Bree, I know you are sensitive about it, so I won't bring it up again, but I want you to look around. This is acapella. A member of our groups being gay isn't a big deal to us and everyone is accepting of that. Pitchy songs or lame choreography and we will be all over you, but no one here cares who you go to bed with. Your father isn't here and you need to remember that," assured Chloe and Aubrey sighed in relief for the interruption as Tommy and Justin walked back onstage.

"I got to admit, not the best showing this year, but there is definitely some potential. We have a couple more girls and guys, so next up, Beca Mitchell," announced Tommy and Aubrey had to practically hold Chloe in place to stop the redhead from bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"So, uh, I don't really know that song and I know instruments are out for competitions, but I am a bit nervous and need to occupy my hands. I hope this is okay," said Beca as she showed them an empty yellow cup and sat down on the stage. Aubrey frowned in confusion, but eventually had to hide how impressed she was as Beca performed "When I'm Gone" while tapping and flipping the cup. When she finished, everyone was stunned into silence and Chloe hopping out of her seat to cheer for her was the only thing that broke the others out of their daze. Aubrey begrudgingly clapped, which Bumper noticed.

"If you won't take her, we will make room in the Trebles for her. She has swag and could also make sure a Bella gets Treble-boned this year. I didn't realize your toner swung both ways, Chloe," taunted Bumper and Chloe smiled smugly at him.

"She's my girlfriend, will definitely be a Bella, and don't worry, Bumper. You'll never have to worry about my toner." He rolled his eyes as the rest of the Treblemakers laughed.

Stacie paced back and forth as she waited for her name to be called to audition. She was trying to remember the lyrics to "Call Me Maybe," a song she was not really a fan of, but knew was a popular choice. The song wouldn't exactly show off her vocal range, but she hoped she could use some seductive choreography and a few flirtatious smiles to win over the captains. Beca jogged over to her with a bright smile.

"You are going to rock this. I didn't even play that stupid song and they still loved me. You got this, Stace," assured Beca. Stacie nodded, but gulped when Tommy called her on the stage. She took in a shaky breath and put on her best smile as she walked over to the microphone. The lights were bright and she couldn't really see her audience, but figured that was for the best as she sang. It seemed to all happen in a blur. Getting through the bubble gum pop song was easy enough, but her body froze when she heard the voice she was becoming quite accustomed to over the past weeks.

"That was some voice. Stacie Conrad, was it?" Stacie gulped and nodded when her girlfriend stood from her seat and walked over to the stage.

"Yes," she said barely above a whisper as the blonde's jaw clenched and she gripped her clipboard a bit tighter.

"Your paperwork isn't here for some reason, care to explain," asked Aubrey and Tommy walked onstage with an apologetic smile.

"She turned it in right when she got here and I forgot to give it to Chloe," said Tommy.

"Can I see it please," asked Aubrey and Tommy slowly nodded, confused by the strain in her voice. He glanced at Chloe, who shrugged in confusion as well. Tommy handed her Stacie's file and she skimmed over it before tossing it to Bumper so he and the other groups could have a chance to read over the application. Stacie crossed her arms and looked down as Tommy cleared his throat.

"We have two more singers to get through, so…." Aubrey cut him off.

"You are a legacy, so why didn't you mention that before you started singing?"

"I don't want to automatically get in. I want to earn it like all the other girls will."

"While I appreciate your competitive spirit, in the past when a legacy arrives on campus, Bellas are notified so we can welcome you properly and help you get settled. You are just a freshman like Emily, correct?"

"Yes, a freshman, but I am in advanced bioengineering courses so Emily and I don't exactly run in the same circles. As for being welcomed properly, don't worry. I definitely was," she said with an arched eyebrow, but looked down when Aubrey glared at her.

"Am I missing something here," asked Tommy and Aubrey quickly shook her head.

"No, I was just thrown off guard. She is Helen Detroian's daughter."

"Wait, that Helen Detroian? She's Helen of Troy's daughter? Your mom is acapella royalty around here," said Tommy excitedly.

"And a booster," added Aubrey as she shook her head in disbelief. Chloe gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized why Aubrey looked so upset. Aubrey gave her a pleading look and Chloe quickly regained composure. Tommy shook Stacie's hand happily.

"Welcome to the Bellas," he announced and the other groups clapped for her. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts to clap as well, but Aubrey simply sat down with her arms crossed and her jaw set. Stacie gave a small smile and walked backstage, knowing their conversation was far from over.

While the rest of the singers waited in the lobby for the list to be posted and find out if they made one of the groups, Stacie sat on the top step outside of the building trying to understand how things got so complicated. Her phone buzzed and she quickly checked it, hoping it would be the one person she wanted to talk to at the moment, but instead it was her mother. She ignored the call and groaned.

"So the Aca-Nazi is your dream girl? That I did not see coming," said Beca in disbelief as she sat down beside her friend.

"I really am not in the mood to be teased, Beca."

"No teasing, I promise, I guess I am just surprised. I mean Aubrey is…intense…and you….are not."

"It took a lot for you to not insult her just now didn't it?"

"So much," whined Beca and Stacie shook her head with a light giggle.

"At least I got you to smile. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Bec. I am falling in love with her. I mean that has to mean something to her and I felt it from her too. This is real, but I didn't expect for her to find out this way. Why couldn't auditions have been Saturday? I could have told her over dinner, we could have figured it out, even laughed about our crazy path to one another, and then everything would have been fine, but you should have seen the way she looked at me. It was like I betrayed her or something. I just don't know what to do." Suddenly, they heard squeals of delight inside and Beca sighed.

"I think the list is posted. Want to go check it out?" Before Stacie could answer, she caught sight of Aubrey storming out of one of the side doors and heading for the parking lot.

"Just text me who made the group, okay," called Stacie as she hopped up and jogged toward the parking lot.

"Bree, wait," she called, but Aubrey didn't stop.

"It's Aubrey Posen, right," she called again and Aubrey sighed as she turned around. She leaned against the hood of her Volvo as Stacie walked over to her.

"You weren't exactly honest with me either, Bree." Aubrey scoffed.

"Oh, don't even try that. Bree is my nickname, short for Aubrey and I never once lied about my age!"

"I didn't either! It just never came up! A lot of stuff didn't come up with us, Bree. You never once said you went to Barden. You didn't tell me you were the captain of the Bellas either."

"What the hell were you even doing in a bar in the first place? You are 18, Stacie. Jesus, you are barely even legal! You could have gotten me into trouble!"

"Oh stop being dramatic! I am perfectly legal and that isn't what has you pissed right now!"

"Well since you think you know me so well, why don't you tell me why I am pissed since it couldn't possibly be that the woman I thought I was seeing is actually an 18 year old kid pretending to be an adult!"

"I am an adult and I am sure as hell acting more like an adult than you at the moment. I didn't lie to you. I didn't exactly volunteer information, but I didn't lie. Yes, I used a fake I.D. to get into that bar…"

"Which I assumed meant you were at least my age!"

"But that isn't why you are really pissed. You are pissed because your worlds are colliding and that scares the shit out of you," accused Stacie and Aubrey gulped as she looked down.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bree and Aubrey now have to be the same person. You can't be the Captain of the Bellas during the day and sexy lesbian at night."

"I am not a lesbian."

"Well you sure as hell aren't straight and I have the orgasms to prove it, but that is the problem, Bree. I may not know exactly who I am yet, but I know what I want. I want you. I want us and I don't care who knows that, but you do. You care what everyone in that auditorium knows about you. You care that God forbid it gets back to your dad and you have to come out of the closet to him because guess what, Bree, no matter if you are gay, bi, pansexual, or whatever else, you aren't the straight, conventional little girl he wants you to be. I am sorry I let you think I was older than I am and I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I planned on telling you at dinner. I was stupid enough to think I had time to say it in the way I wanted to. To tell you that I am in love with you and that I know the age difference might suck for you now but we can work it out. I want us, Bree. Don't you see how amazing we are together," cried Stacie and Aubrey crossed her arms.

"I see an 18 girl who got off on playing a game and maybe I deserved that because I was playing a game too. All I was looking for was some fun and it bit me in the ass."

"You don't mean that," whispered Stacie as more tears streamed down her face. It killed Aubrey to see her so heartbroken, but she set her jaw and stood up straighter as her anger got the best of her.

"It is like we talked about that night at the bar you were illegally in. All I was doing was trying to figure out if I was into chicks. Turns out I'm not, they're too dramatic and tend to lie. I think I'll stick with men. My personal life isn't your concern though. None of this changes that you are a legacy and automatically in, so as long as you aren't boning a Treblemaker, nothing in our bylaws allows me to stop you from joining. Welcome to the Bellas, Ms. Conrad," said Aubrey before getting into her car, slamming the door, and driving away. Stacie tried her best not to cry even more than she already was, refusing to fall completely apart in a parking lot as the woman she loved left her behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stacie stared at the ceiling in her bedroom playing through all the scenarios in her mind where things didn't end badly. Maybe if she wouldn't have been too afraid to ask Bree if she went to Barden, they would have realized sooner and made it work. Maybe if she met up with Chloe and Beca instead of constantly rescheduling, Chloe would have talked about her best friend and Stacie would have put it together. Instead, she felt broken. The way Aubrey looked at her, cold and with no love in her eyes, made her stomach sink and her heart ache in her chest even more. She heard a knock on the door, but ignored it as she closed her eyes. Her mind immediately went back to that night on the yacht when they made love under the stars. The look in Aubrey's eyes was so different than in the parking lot. That night, Stacie knew what neither was brave enough to say yet, they were in love.

"Get up, Anastacia," demanded EJ as he marched into the room and she jolted out of bed to glare at him.

"Don't call me that!" Derek cringed and begrudgingly tossed a hundred dollar bill at EJ, who was smiling smugly.

"Damn, you were right. That is the quickest way to get her out of bed. Why do you both hate your names so much," questioned Derek.

"I don't hate my name," EJ and Stacie said in unison, which make Derek smirk.

"Whatever you say, Stacie and EJ," he said in a taunting tone. They both rolled their eyes and Stacie plopped back down on her bed.

"What do you want? Why are you even here?"

"We wrapped up things in Dubai early. Nice to see you too, baby sister," said EJ.

"I texted you, but you didn't answer. What is going on? Are you okay? Who do we have to kill? Did some guy hurt you? I will kill him!"

"Calm down, Derek, we both know Stace would murder any dude before he even got the chance. Mom made sure those krav maga lessons were drilled into her head, but seriously Stacie, what is going on? You look like shit."

"And you look like an asshole, oh wait, that's your usual state," grumbled Stacie and Derek frowned.

"You do realize that when you insult his looks, you insult mine too, right?" Stacie shook her head in amusement at her brother and grabbed her phone. She sighed when she noticed the amount of missed calls she had.

"Yea, not cool, sis. Mom and dad almost hopped on a jet to come check on you. You can't just ignore all of our calls like that," scolded EJ.

"I am sorry. Yesterday was just a shitty day and I don't really want to talk about it."

"Shitty as in you are just a bit bummed about something or shitty as in we need to step to some asshole that hurt you," asked EJ and Stacie smirked.

"I never took you for the protective big brother, EJ."

"Hey, I will always protect you. I just know you can take care of yourself and don't like being hovered over. What is going on?" She sighed as the twins sat down the bed and waited patiently for her to speak. She ran a hand through her hair and checked her text messages to see if any were from Aubrey.

"I fell in love and being heartbroken sucks. You know, this is why I should have listened to the scientist side of my brain and not gotten caught up in all these chemical responses to other humans nonsense," she said as she tossed her phone aside.

"Is he someone from your school? From the lab," asked EJ and Stacie smirked.

"She goes to my school, but isn't from the lab."

"She," questioned EJ and it was Derek's turn to smirk.

"She's pansexual, dude, I told you that."

"Yea, but I figured that was a phase or something."

"Fuck you," shouted Stacie and EJ put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I just figured you were trying out the term. I mean leave it up to you to be pansexual, not homosexual, not bisexual, but pansexual. I didn't even know what that meant until Derek told me."

"It means I don't give a shit about someone's sex or gender, you buffoon. I don't believe in limiting myself to one type of human. It seems pointless. I like people and am more than happy to give it a go with anyone that can actually make me feel special because of me, not because of my brain or what my inheritance is."

"Okay, fair enough, and again, sorry, so what's her name?"

"It doesn't matter now. She hates me."

"I doubt she hates you, Stace," assured Derek.

"I lied…well technically I didn't but…I never disclosed my age," she confessed and EJ groaned.

"Please don't tell me pansexual means you are into cougars," he whined and Derek threw a pillow at him as Stacie flipped him off.

"How old is she," asked Derek.

"21."

"Oh, well that's not bad. You're legal, she's legal," said Derek.

"But we met in that bar I went to a few weeks ago."

"Oh yea, no, that wasn't legal," added Derek and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I know okay and before you say anything, EJ, I know I should have told her and I know I shouldn't have been in that bar in the first place even though you are using a double standard because we all know you went to plenty of bars when you were my age." EJ was about to protest, but Derek's look made him close his mouth again.

"I was going to tell her the truth. I promise I was. In fact, we had dinner plans for tonight. I was going to make her dinner, tell her everything, and find a way to work it out, but it all went to hell before I could. I tried out for the Bellas and it turns out she is the captain. She saw me at auditions and everything went from bad to worse from there."

"I am sorry, Stace," said Derek as he hugged her.

"Yea, that really does suck," agreed EJ. Suddenly, Stacie's phone rang and she sighed when she saw it was Beca. Derek winked at her.

"You should take that. We are both jetlagged anyways so we can finish this later," said Derek.

"Mom and dad will be in town for the charity benefit Monday," reminded EJ as Stacie answered her phone.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Look, I know things are complicated right now, but maybe Aubrey will come around. Aca-Initiation Night is tonight and you should be there. They already gave all the new members a task. We have to perform at the party. It is some lame tradition. We are going to perform "Starships" by Nicki Minaj. It turns out Lilly is great at beatboxing."

"Lilly?"

"Yea, she is one of the new members. They are a fun group. We all went out after finding out who made it. Just a heads up, you and Aubrey were kind of the talk of the day, but I downplayed everything and just said Bella Tradition calls on legacies to announce their presence on campus and the Aca-Nazi was pissed you didn't follow protocol."

"And they believed that?"

"Emily helped by corroborating the story. She is really cool and I think you will like her. She told them her mom already contacted Aubrey beforehand to announce she was attending Barden."

"That was nice of her but I think I am done, Bec. I just want to sleep this entire weekend and get a fresh start in the lab on Monday.

"Aw, come on, Stace, we can still salvage this. You are a great singer and this is a really cool group of girls. Just come tonight and if you still hate it, then that will be it, but at least try."

"Aubrey doesn't even want to see me."

"Look, Aubrey is a jackass and the two of us have always been at each other's throats, but she loves the Bellas. She will be a professional about it and who knows, maybe after a few drinks, she will loosen up and you two can talk." Stacie groaned, but couldn't ignore the way her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Aubrey again.

"Fine, but if she wants me to leave, I am leaving."

"Deal, see you tonight." Stacie fell back onto her bed as she hung up and thought about seeing Aubrey that night. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew that she had one thing working in her favor. Aubrey couldn't deny how attracted she was to her.

"So you're really going to act like this is all okay and nothing is wrong," asked Chloe as she followed Aubrey around their apartment that evening. Aubrey gritted her teeth and spun on her heels to glare at her best friend.

"Chloe, enough! I have made up my mind. It was stupid in the first place. It was a fantasy and fun at first, but was never meant to last."

"You are in love with her and even if you refuse to admit that to yourself, at least admit that your sexuality is not on the straight and narrow!"

"Why does it even matter to you? I am not dating Stacie. It would be a complete conflict of interest and our entire relationship was built on a lie. We need her for ICCAs though. We barely meet the minimum requirement for members as it is, so don't worry. I will be the good captain that leads her troops into battle. We are going to take down the Trebles, get the last laugh, and make Bella history."

"What about the fact that you are in love with her," shouted Chloe.

"I am a professional and you need to worry more about your conflict of interest than mine."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Beca didn't even perform the right song at auditions and yet you were fawning all over her. That's what it means."

"That song was amazing and the whole point of auditioning is to show off your talent, which sorry, but Call Me Maybe didn't exactly allow any of them to do."

"We all agreed upon the song choice. Do you really think the guys auditioning for the Trebles wanted to sing that song? Of course not, but they did because it was the rule and they respected us and the process enough to do what was asked. You are too blinded by Beca."

"My relationship with Beca isn't on trial here. She is a great addition to the Bellas and you know it."

"My past relationship with Stacie isn't on trial either! We are over, so deal with that because I have. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to get ready for Aca-Initiation Night," said Aubrey as she headed for her room and Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

Aca-Initiation was a lively event that even put Beca in the mood to celebrate and have a good time. The first part of the night was full of music, drinking, and getting to know one another as all the acapella groups mingled. Despite several texts from Beca, Stacie did not arrive on time and made it a point to come as late as possible. All she wanted to do was perform the required song and then go home. She knew Aubrey well enough to know that ambushing her at the party about their relationship wouldn't work on the blonde so she planned to give her another day of space before heading over to her apartment. It was a cool night and the breeze picked up as she walked into the amphitheater. She zipped up her leather jacket and looked around. There were more people there than she assumed there would be and tried to make her way through the crowd of people.

"Looking for Aubrey," asked a guy behind her she vaguely recognized.

"Um, no, just some Bellas," she called and he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Bumper. I lead the Trebles. We won ICCAs last year." She slowly nodded as she shook it.

"Good for you," she said before turning to leave.

"You know you rocked that song, right? Aubrey looked too pissed for some reason to tell you that, but you were amazing. You have a lovely voice." She turned back to him and crossed her arms.

"I'm not looking to date anyone right now so…."

"Whoa, chill there, legs. You're hot, but I kind of have my eye on another Bella," he said as he nodded over to the stage where the Aussie she remembered from auditions was showing a crowd how she does mermaid dancing.

"She is wild," giggled Stacie and Bumper nodded.

"That's what I am hoping. Will you put in a good word for me? Tell her Bumper is a thumper," he said and she burst with laughter.

"I don't even know what that means," she laughed and he pumped his fist.

"I know right, but it works! It either makes the ladies laugh or puts their minds in the gutter. Either way, winning," he announced and she shook her head in amusement.

"Strike two, rookie, Treble-boning isn't allowed," said Aubrey as she crossed her arms and approached them. Bumper rolled his eyes and Stacie frowned in confusion.

"Treble-boning….what does that….wait, no, we weren't…." Bumper cut her off before Stacie could defend herself.

"You know what, Posen, a Treble-bone would do you a world of good. If you're freaky enough, maybe it will dislodge that stick from your ass too," argued Bumper.

"Hey, you don't talk to her that way," defended Stacie, but Aubrey rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I can defend myself, thank you. Bumper, I want to make myself perfectly clear so you can't say I didn't warn you. Stay away from the Bellas or this army brat is going to show you how we deal with trespassers on the army base. Oh and trust me, a stick up the ass will be the least of your concerns."

"You're violent and you need a love life. I am leaving, but only because I am a lover, not a fighter. Remember what I said, Stacie, I'm a thumper," said Bumper before disappearing into the crowd and Stacie groaned.

"Bree, that wasn't what you think it…."

"Save it, rookie, it is Day 1 and you are already a pain in my ass. Go find the rest of the Bellas and get ready to do your performance." Aubrey turned to leave, but Stacie grabbed her hand and pulled Aubrey back toward her until Aubrey's back was pressed against Stacie's chest. She tried to act unaffected by the move, but Stacie could hear her breath hitch.

"You can act like I mean nothing to you all you want, but we both know the truth," Stacie whispered in her ear before spotting Beca by the stage and heading her way. The crowd began to cheer as the Bellas gathered on the stage and Beca sighed in relief when she saw Stacie.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"I almost didn't and Bumper just made things worse for me. Oh and by the way, um, you, Bumper wants you to know he is a thumper," said Stacie and Amy laughed as the rest of the Bellas shook their heads in amusement.

"I bet he is," said Amy as she grinded her hips and Beca crinkled her nose.

"Gross, alright Bellas, let's do this," called Beca and they all cheered as they faced the crowd. Chloe whistled and hollered for them, but Aubrey simply crossed her arms as she watched them perform. The crowd started dancing and nodding along as they recognized the song. Beca was right. It was a crowd pleaser and soon all the Bellas onstage were feeding off of the energy to dance and sing "Starships." The crowd began singing with them and Stacie laughed as Beca grabbed her hand and danced with her.

"Now love who you want and love who you like. Dance all night, there's no end in sight," sang Beca and Stacie winked at her as she sang back.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star," sang Stacie before pointing to the rest of the Bellas to sing with her. The crowd loved it and Bumper looked around at all the people clapping along with the Bellas. After the song ended, the crowd erupted for the Bellas, who all bowed and blew them kisses. Chloe ran on the stage and hugged Beca.

"That was amazing. You all put that together in 24 hours?" Beca blushed and shrugged. Aubrey walked onto the stage eyeing all the Bellas carefully as she slowly nodded her head.

"You got the crowd into it and that is important," complimented Aubrey.

"And that was a great song choice," added Chloe.

"Agreed, but there is still much to work on to get all of you Bella ready, especially you, Stacie. Did you even try to work with the others? It seemed like you were just up here improvising," said Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

"Of course you are coming for me right now. So much for being professional," challenged Stacie.

"Oh, I am being professional since technically I could cut you before the season even begins. You showed up late. You didn't even practice with the rest of the team and you already broke the cardinal rule by flirting with Bumper. In case any of you missed it, he is the enemy and we don't get down with Trebles. They are bad news."

"If you seriously think I am into Bumper, then you really have lost your mind," exclaimed Stacie.

"Girl fight," called Bumper and Chloe glanced down at the crowd of other groups that was watching them.

"Maybe you two should discuss this in private," suggested Chloe, but Aubrey shook her head.

"There is nothing to discuss. Show up on time and keep it in your pants, Conrad," demanded Aubrey before turning to storm off. Stacie scoffed and shook her head.

"Wow, I finally understand why they all call you the Aca-Nazi," said Stacie and Chloe groaned as Aubrey spun around to glare at Stacie.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh you heard me."

"I would carefully choose the next words out of your mouth, Conrad," warned Aubrey and Stacie glared at her.

"You're a control freak who is so terrified of being seen as the scared little girl that you are that you are willing to push everyone else away in the process. You push away anyone that could possibly care about you…"

"Oh surprise, surprise, Stacie Conrad thinks she knows better than everyone else. You may be a genius and an heiress and know how to use your body to manipulate people, but this isn't Conrad Industries. Legacy or not, you're done here, so take your shitty attitude and get out," shouted Aubrey. Stacie flinched at the words and shook her head in disbelief.

"Way to stay professional, Posen, but don't worry. You won't have to worry about me being a legacy. I didn't want you to know in the first place because I knew you would use it against me, but it doesn't even matter anymore. Let me tell you what this genius brain of mine does know. You're a coward and no one in their right mind would want to be led by you. Have fun losing at ICCAs yet again. I quit," said Stacie before hopping off the stage and heading for the exit. Beca shook her head at Aubrey and smirked.

"You know, Posen, I could always say a lot of bad things about you, but I never once thought you lacked class," said Beca before jogging after her friend. Aubrey looked around at all the people whispering and glancing at her. Chloe reached out for her, but Aubrey quickly ran off the stage in the opposite direction of Stacie and Beca. Chloe ran a hand through her hair as Bumper clapped from the audience.

"Wow that was entertaining. You Bellas put on quite a show. It escalated a bit quicker than I thought it would. Kind of anticlimactic and…."

"Shut up, Bumper," shouted the Bellas and Bumper put his hands up in surrender.

"Tough crowd, alright Trebles, now that the Bellas have recorded the quickest implosion of an acapella season ever, let's show these people a good time. Rookies, you're up," he announced and the crowd cheered as the Trebles took the stage and the rest of the Bellas exited, feeling dazed and confused about what it meant for their season moving forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stay focused. It was the mantra Stacie repeated whenever her mind would wander back to Aubrey on its own. Being in the penthouse didn't help. If her brothers weren't checking on her, then Beca was trying to get in touch with her. She didn't want to think about Aubrey. She didn't want to think about anything that reminded her of the blonde that broke her heart, so she left her phone behind, grabbed the keys to her BMW, and headed to campus for some much needed peace and quiet in the lab. She saw it as her Fortress of Solitude and always found a sense of comfort when she was immersed in science, facts, and data. She didn't have to worry about feelings or emotions. She didn't have to think about anything but solving the problem at hand. She grabbed another cup of green tea and took off her black-rimmed glasses to rest her eyes for a moment.

"I should have checked here first, but I wasn't sure how comfortable you were in this lab yet," said her father as he entered in a tuxedo, which made Stacie frown in confusion.

"Dad, what are you doing….crap, the benefit…okay, um, just give me half an hour and I will meet you…"

"It is eleven at night, Stacie. You know, you get that from your mother. I swear the two of you can just put your heads down and work for weeks if someone let you. The charity benefit went well. Your brothers gave an inspirational speech about the power of giving back, but to be honest, it was the usual black tie event. You did miss some pretty amazing cupcakes," he informed as he sat down beside her and she placed her face in her hands.

"I am so sorry. I thought it was still Sunday and I didn't bring my phone with me." He nodded as he grabbed her phone from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Yea, about that, now while I understand stepping away from your technology can be good for you in the long run, cutting off all communication from the people that love you so you can pout is a bad move. We agreed to let you move across the country as long as you kept in touch and we felt comfortable with the choices you were making."

"Great, so now you are going to use a bad week as an excuse to justify forcing me back home or to Dartmouth? I was doing my homework, dad. Two more assignments and I will be done with the entire semester, not exactly out painting the town red or getting ill-advised tattoos."

"I am not forcing you to do anything, Stace. You…and your mother after many talks…have made it perfectly clear that you are capable of making your own decisions and you want to be here. It isn't Dartmouth but you aren't completely slumming it. It's a nice lab." She smirked.

"75% of it is Conrad tech."

"Which is what makes it a nice lab," he said with a wink and she giggled.

"Your mother and the boys are on their way to some 24-hour breakfast joint in town and I think some quality family time would do you a world of good. Plus, you kind of owe us. You really think I came all the way to Georgia to give to charity? That's what checks are for." She hugged him and nodded.

"Breakfast sounds good. Is it seriously eleven?"

"11:13 to be exact. You at least need to wear the watch we got you." She kissed his cheek as they walked out of the lab. By the time they got to the diner, her mother had ordered her favorite pancakes and her father sighed in relief when he saw his omelet.

"Thank you, my love," he said before sweetly kissing his wife and Stacie looked down. Her parents were always affectionate, but her recent heartbreak made the sight sting in a way she never thought possible.

"Are you ready to talk to us yet," asked her mother and Stacie's eyes widened when she looked up and saw them all looking at her.

"Wait, seriously, all of you? Isn't this a bit much?"

"You know the rules. We are a family that values communication. EJ and Derek have to tell us what's going on when they are in the middle of one of their many breakups," said Eric.

"Thanks, dad," grumbled EJ and Eric shrugged.

"Don't have so many failed relationships if you don't want to be teased about them. I mean, my goodness, you definitely don't get that from me. I dated three girls before I met your mother and that was all I needed."

"You were also a nerd, my love," assured Helen as Stacie, EJ, and Derek snickered and Eric playfully glared at her.

"Well we all couldn't be Helen of Troy," teased Eric and Stacie smirked.

"They still call you that, mom. Apparently your reputation precedes you at Barden," said Stacie and Helen giggled.

"Luckily, it stayed at Barden. The only reason your father knows is because I told him."

"How did you even get the nickname and why would Stacie's friends know it," questioned Derek.

"To be fair, most of them probably know it from my time with the Bellas. When I performed, I liked to use my seductive voice and dancing to make the judges fall in love with me. I am pretty sure it helped us win a few competitions, but the name stems from an infamous fight I caused between two frat brothers. I was dating them both and they couldn't handle it, which I should have probably seen coming since neither could handle me in the bedroom either." EJ placed his head on the table and Derek groaned as Stacie nudged him.

"You know she overshares. Why did you even go there," she asked and Derek slowly nodded.

"I immediately regret this decision. I truly do."

"And yet you still did it. You are smarter than this, big bro."

"It's late. It was a long day," he said as he hung his head in shame. Helen scoffed.

"You three have gotten sensitive since coming here. I have said far worse and done far worse. With Barden's Homecoming this weekend, we should stay and meet up with some of the Bellas. Former members usually come back to cheer on the halftime performance that all the groups put on together. I am sure you could hear even wilder stories, especially from Katherine," laughed Helen.

"I don't want it. I don't want any of it," whined EJ as Stacie nodded in agreement. Eric chuckled and kissed his wife.

"They make it so easy to tease them, but seriously, we are thinking about going to Homecoming. I have never been before and it would be nice to see you perform as a Bella, Stace," said Eric. Stacie sighed and sat back in her seat as she picked at her blueberry pancakes.

"Actually, about that, I am not a Bella." Helen frowned.

"What? That's impossible. You are a legacy…."

"I quit. Things were just too…it got…it just isn't right for me, okay? Can we just leave it at that?"

"Are you new to this family? Of course we can't just leave it at that. What is going on," questioned her father and Stacie groaned as she watched her family each give her looks. She tossed her fork onto her plate and huffed.

"Fine, you want all the gory details? I will tell you and maybe next time you will learn not to ask. I went to a gay bar, met the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life, had a one night stand, which turned into more than a one night stand, and after weeks of dating and falling in love with her, I found out she is the captain of the Bellas. That wouldn't have been the worst thing ever if she didn't think I was older than 18 because I never actually told her my age…."

"And were in a bar while underage, but we will circle back to that, continue," said Eric.

"And now she hates me. She dumped me, said none of it really meant anything to her, even though I know it is a lie, and then proceeded to go off on me in front of everyone at Aca-Initiation. So yes, mom, I quit your precious Bellas and never want to see any of them again….except for maybe Beca. Any questions?"

"You were dating Aubrey Posen," asked Helen and Stacie's eyes widened.

"Wait, you know her too?"

"I know of her. Katherine mentioned having a conversation with her when Emily decided to join. You fell in love with your captain?"

"I didn't even know she was my captain when we met, but yes." Helen gave an impressed nod.

"Maybe I have rubbed off on you," she giggled.

"Ew, do I even want to know what that means," exclaimed Stacie and EJ lifted his head from the table long enough to interject.

"Probably not," he assured and Eric laughed.

"Look, while this is wildly entertaining, I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal is that now she doesn't want me and says she isn't even into women!"

"Oh, so she isn't out of the closet," said Helen as she nodded in understanding.

"It's acapella, are there even closets to be in," questioned Derek.

"Yes, a lot of closets actually. When I was a Bella, I know for a fact there was plenty of experimenting but people didn't speak of such things back then. I applaud anyone strong enough to assert their sexuality and be confident in who they are….still very proud of you for that, sweetheart…but the truth is that while much progress has been made, not everyone is as accepting and Aubrey must sense that. What do her parents think of all this?"

"Her mother died when she was a kid and her father is a general in the Army. I am pretty sure he doesn't adhere to the open, honest conversation philosophy you two do. And I know that she loves me. When it was just the two of us, she was such a different person, but I can't wait for her to be ready. She puts up walls so fast and I have my own issues to deal with. She didn't just kick me out. She used everything I told her in private against me and I can't be with someone that can do that. She told everyone that I am an heiress and a genius." EJ frowned in confusion.

"And," he questioned.

"I asked her not to!"

"That makes her a blabber mouth, not a mean girl. Besides, she probably thought you were going to out her since you two weren't together anymore," said EJ and Stacie glared at him.

"I would never do that and of course you are defending her. I can't believe you rather defend a complete stranger than actually be on my side for once."

"Here we go. We're back to the EJ doesn't like his baby sister complaint."

"Alright you two, enough," warned Eric, but Stacie rolled her eyes.

"It is true. God forbid you actually side with me for once or give a damn about my feelings."

"You are so self-absorbed sometimes," mumbled EJ.

"EJ," warned Helen and he sighed, but Stacie already heard enough.

"You know, I actually thought that sharing the penthouse with you would be a good idea. Maybe for once we could act like siblings, like me and Derek, instead of competitors, but it doesn't matter what I do. This has absolutely nothing to do with you and yet you are making it about yourself and suddenly I am the self-absorbed one?"

"You're right, Stace. I am the one out of my depth here. It couldn't possibly be the 18 year old."

"Don't you dare try to use my age against me, EJ, because for someone that tries to talk down to me every chance he gets you sure do act like you want to be me."

"Stacie, enough," warned her father, but EJ shook his head.

"No, dad, let her finish. She seems to have me all figured out, so please by all means, tell me what my problem is, Anastacia."

"You're jealous," she blurted out and Derek sighed as she continued.

"You always have been. It doesn't matter if I am trying to find my way or doing my own research or just being a freaking young adult dealing with her sexuality. You have always found ways to be jealous of me and I am so tired of caring." EJ slowly nodded and crossed his arms.

"You're right," he conceded, which made her frown as he continued.

"I am jealous because it all comes so effortlessly and yet you have no clue what you have. You've been here, what? A month and you already have people falling all over you. You come and go as you please and people let you because you have mom's magnetism and dad's charisma. Oh and if that weren't enough, you got both of their brains combined. You walk into a room and all eyes are on you without you even so much as speaking a single word and yet all you do is complain. My girlfriend doesn't love me. Snap your fingers and get another one. People know I am smart. Really, you don't think the fact you ace everything, take advanced courses, and it takes you like two seconds to do your homework has anything to do with that? People know I am rich. Oh no, the earth must be ready to stop spinning soon if Stacie Conrad actually is Stacie Conrad. I have worked my entire life to get half the recognition you do. From dad, from girls, from professors, did you know that even tonight at the benefit I spent months organizing, all the shareholders wanted to know was how were you doing? Where is Stacie? She still plans on joining the company after she finishes school, right? I could hang the moon and someone would ask if you could double check to make sure I did it correctly, so yea, forgive me if I am a little tired of the girl who has everything complaining about everything she has," he said before sitting back in his seat. Everyone was silent as the tension that always was right beneath the surface between the two siblings boiled over. Derek looked up at his parents, but they seemed to be just as stunned as he was. Stacie's voice broke the silence.

"At Warrington, I used to get called the Ice Queen because Michael Covington told all the guys I was a tease that didn't put out. You know why? Because I proved his hypothesis wrong during a science experiment in class and it embarrassed him. Apparently when you are at a school for the gifted with a bunch of nerds like you that is what they care about. I don't know which was worse though, being the Ice Queen or the know-it-all. The girls were worried their boyfriends thought I was prettier than them and the guys were too intimidated by my brain. Since I was fifteen, shareholders have assured me I was going to take Conrad Industries to the next level, be the face of the empire. Mom and dad built this company and I am so proud of it, but that was their choice. I never once had one. You're right, EJ. I walk into a room and all eyes are on me, whether I want them there or not, and trust me it isn't always fun being in the spotlight when it puts a target on your back. It is exhausting to have people's hopes and dreams on your shoulders when all you want to do is play around in the lab and maybe have a few friends that aren't constantly more worried about what you can do for them than your feelings. So yea, I am upset that I lost someone that actually gave a damn about me, not Conrad Industries, not my name, not my money, not even my brain, someone that made me feel special because I was simply me. And I am sorry that happened to you at the benefit, really, that sucks, but you are my brother, not Michael Covington and at some point the competition gets real old." She wiped her eyes and walked out as EJ sighed. Eric and Derek stood up to go after her, but Helen shook her head.

"You two stay with EJ. I got it," she assured and they sat back down. EJ glanced over at his father.

"Are you going to yell at me," he asked and Eric shook his head as he wrapped an arm around him.

"No," he said before kissing the top of his son's head and Derek smiled sympathetically at his brother.

Stacie kept her eyes trained out her window, but frowned when she noticed her mother was driving back toward Barden. They parked in front of the building where the Bellas usually rehearsed and Helen winked at her.

"Come on, time for a history lesson." Stacie sighed, but followed her into the building and over to the back hallway where pictures of former Bellas were hanging.

"I always thought your grandmother doomed me when she named me Helen. Our last name was originally de Troian, until our ancestors migrated. It is also a rare name with a proud lineage, but I hated it growing up. It felt like it was plastered on my forehead or something and guys from all types of prestigious families would ask to date me. They saw what could happen if our families joined as one, but never me. Do you know who Helen of Troy was?"

"Yes, mom, I remember the Greek mythology. She was considered the most beautiful woman of Greece and caused the Trojan War."

"She was a daughter of Zeus and was kidnapped by Theseus as a child, but eventually rescued by her brothers. Suitors came from all over for a chance to court her and she eventually chose one, but was never happy until she found her true love and apparently caused a war, but the ending varies based on the legend. In some, she lives happily ever after with her true love. In others, all the men she loves die and she is left a widow. She is later hanged as an act of revenge for the death of someone else's husband during the Trojan War."

"Yikes," said Stacie and Helen nodded.

"Women rarely do well in mythology. In any case, she was worshipped by men and treated like a trophy, something to be taken, paraded around, not loved. I never understood why my mother named me after her, but she said the moment she held me, she knew I would be beautiful and steal many hearts, so I became Helen. I spent most of high school not having a lot of real friends. Girls were jealous of me and I could never trust guys. Then I went to Barden and joined the Bellas. We argued all the time." Stacie laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh yea and over the pettiest stuff, which songs would be performed, who gets the best verses, what were we going to wear, and yes, we fought over our love lives. A lot of the Bellas didn't like me because they thought I would try to steal their boyfriends, but the truth was a lot of their boyfriends were just trying to get close to me and that sucked. Katherine was the first one to really befriend me and she is still one of my closest friends. The Bellas are a proud sisterhood, despite our flaws. Back then, we argued over boys. Now, you argue over one another, so I guess that is progress."

"I just want to be me, mom. I don't even know who that is, but I know she likes to spend time in the lab and hang out with friends and fall in love with a woman that hurt me and yet still has my heart, which really sucks, by the way."

"It isn't a switch or a science experiment, Stace. You can't just stop loving someone. What she did was wrong, but you two didn't exactly start off right either. Your brain is one of the smartest in the world and you have a talent for analytical thinking. You two started off wrong, so maybe it is time you use that brain of yours to make it right," suggested Helen and Stacie hugged her as she sighed. She didn't know how to fix everything, but knew that her mother was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stacie finished typing her lab report and saved the document before shutting down her computer. It was two days before Homecoming and while her family assured her they were going, she still wasn't sure if she was up for any festivities. The fact that she was still not talking with EJ made it an even easier decision to hide out in the lab all week. It was almost noon and she promised to meet Beca for lunch in a couple of hours. She had time to spare and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She grabbed her bag and said goodbye to some of her classmates before exiting. She was surprised when Bumper approached her in the hallway with a sigh of relief.

"Good it worked. I have never been in this building before and I got lost. I figured if I wait by the main exit, I have a better chance of seeing you and it worked. See, you aren't the only genius at this school."

"I'm guessing you aren't a science major," she giggled as they exited the building.

"Me, God no, that is for nerds like you. I am into the arts, of course."

"Of course, so then what are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't have your number and Beca refused to give it to me. She's a spitfire by the way. Chloe has her hands full. Anyways, I just wanted to know if you were interested in performing at Homecoming." Stacie frowned in confusion.

"Bree would never be okay with that."

"Contrary to popular belief and probably hers, Aubrey Posen is not in charge of all the acapella groups. I am in charge of the Treblemakers and we want you to perform with us. We have the perfect song in mind to deal with that toner you have for a certain Aca-Nazi."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, right, we're all still acting like we don't know what was really going down at Aca-Initiation. Yea, that's exhausting. Look, I know Posen is into girls, which explains a lot since she turned me down freshman year, but I honestly didn't figure it out until I saw you two together. At first I thought she was just pissed because of her insane No Treble-boning rule, but it was more than that. She thought we were hitting it off, which is why she has been even more spirited in her hate for me than usual."

"And you think me performing a song for her with you would help? Nope, you definitely aren't a science nerd because that is the dumbest logic I have ever heard."

"It doesn't have to be directed at her completely. No one is trying to out her. We just want her to know that it is cool and she doesn't have to be afraid to come out of whatever closet she is currently organizing like the OCD psychopath we all know she is deep inside."

"Watch it."

"Right, sorry, talking to the girl that loves her. How did she pull you…never mind, none of my business, focus, Bumper…look, there has been a lot of crazy stuff that has gone down on college campuses and high schools lately. Teen suicides, hazing, cyberbullying, and while we may all be at each other's throats often, acapella is our safe haven at Barden, so the Trebles want to perform a song at Homecoming to remind people of that and maybe even use it as an olive branch between the groups, so what do you say?" He frowned in confusion when she stopped and pulled him in for a hug.

"You are a nice guy, Bumper."

"What, no I'm not? Stop hugging me like this, you are totally friendzoning me right now and I am still holding out hope one day you can find out why Bumper is a thumper."

"No you aren't. You just don't like people knowing you are nice because you play the douchebag so well."

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I am awesome and of course I have an ulterior motive. One performance with us and you will realize how awesome the Trebles are, end up getting Treble-boned by me, and the no Bella panties streak is over," he assured with a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Treble. I won't tell anyone you actually have a heart."

"That's all I ask in return," he said with a wink.

"I will think about it, the performance, not being Treble-boned."

"Cool, but in the meantime, how about you come watch us rehearse just in case you change your mind," he suggested and she glanced down at her phone.

"I do have a little time before I have to meet up with Beca for lunch."

"Awesome, right this way, madam," said Bumper as they entered the auditorium. She frowned when she saw EJ and Derek sitting on the stage with the Treblemakers.

"What is going on," she asked and Bumper shrugged.

"Nothing, just about to practice with two of our newest members. Chicks dig twins," he assured and she rolled her eyes.

"They are 26 and way too old to be in collegiate acapella. Besides, they can't even sing," said Stacie and Derek placed his hand on his chest.

"You wound me, dear sister. I will have you know that I am the best singer in the shower this side of the Mississippi. Is that how you say that? I don't know how Southerners speak. I know five languages, but that is still foreign to me," said Derek and EJ smiled sheepishly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Since you aren't returning any of my calls, I figured this was the best way to get through to you. Beca came over to check on you the other day and helped us out. Will you please sit," asked EJ and Stacie glanced at Derek, who gave her a thumb up. She sat down in the front row and EJ cleared his throat. The lights went low and a spotlight was placed on him as Bumper handed him a microphone.

"I was a jerk, Stace, and it wasn't right for me to downplay everything you are going through. I guess I have just spent so much time in my own head thinking from my perspective about things that I never stopped to think about how you feel. So, this song is my way of expressing that and for once you are wrong about something. Derek and I can sing because while you inherited mom's voice, we inherited dad's. This one is for you, Stace," he informed as the Treblemakers and Derek hummed backup.

"I came home in the middle of the night. My father says what you gonna do with your life. Well daddy dear, you're still number one. Oh girls, they want to have fun. Oh girls, they….the phone rings in the middle of the night. My mother says when you gonna live your life right. Well mother dear we're not the fortunate ones. Oh girls they wanna have fun. Oh girls they…" Derek stood beside his brother as they sang the rest together and Stacie wiped a stray tear as it slid down her cheek.

"That's all they really want. Those girls, they wanna have fun. Some boys take a beautiful girl. Oh and they hide her away from the rest of the world, but not me. I want to be the one in the sun. Girls, they wanna have fun. Oh girls, they….that's all they really want. Those girls, they wanna have fun." As the song ended, Stacie walked onto the stage and hugged her brothers.

"We love you, Stace," said EJ and she kissed both of their cheeks.

"I love you too." She glanced behind them to smile at Bumper and the rest of the Treblemakers.

"Thank you," she said and Bumper winked at her.

"The offer about Homecoming still stands," he reminded and she nodded, knowing she had a lot to think about.

Chloe smiled as she spoke with her girlfriend on the phone. They had only been apart for an hour, but she already missed her.

"And you are sure you are okay with it," questioned Beca.

"Yes and I think it is sweet that she even asked for you to check with me. Tell her I support her."

"Okay, I am going to spend some time with Stacie, but I will text you updates. I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye, Becs." Chloe took in a deep breath to calm her nerves before walking out of her bedroom and into the living room where Aubrey was looking at sheet music.

"What are you doing," asked Chloe and Aubrey frowned in confusion.

"Working on songs for ICCAs of course, what are you doing?"

"Are you delusional? You kicked a member out! We don't even have enough girls to compete!"

"I am confident that we will find someone to fill in by then."

"So is that all Stacie is to you, someone to replace? I know that isn't true. You are in love with her, so why can't you just admit that?"

"She lied to me, Chloe! I opened up to her and she was lying to me the whole time."

"Okay, so she lied about her age, but it doesn't change that you are in love with her."

"Yes, it does. I can't be with someone that can lie to me so easily."

"And you consider yourself in the clear with all of this? Seriously, you didn't even tell her you were a student here or a Bella or your actual name. You both were trying to protect your hearts and now you are in meltdown mode because deep down you know you let the best thing that ever happen to you walk out!"

"She is a kid, the same age as Emily, and it is a total conflict of…."

"Enough with the conflict of interest crap, Aubrey! I love Beca and she loves me, so we are together. It is that simple. You can hide behind your rules all you want, but this is about you being insecure. This is about her getting past all those Posen Walls you built up and it terrifies you. She is so right about you. You are terrified of having to face the fact that you may not be what daddy wants you to be and instead of dealing with that, you are blaming her. You both lied, Aubrey. You both wanted to protect yourselves, but she is the only one willing to put herself out there to be with you. That's the irony in all of this. You are using her age as an excuse but she is the only one acting mature about this. Beca is right. You need to deal with your crap and sack up, dude!" Chloe stormed out of the apartment and Aubrey sat there speechless.

It was the night Stacie was dreading and anxious about, Homecoming. A part of her still wasn't sure if she could go through with it. The High Notes and BU Harmonics decided to perform their song together and no one was surprised when they chose another bubble gum pop hit since mainly the BU Harmonics were focused on the performance and High Notes were giggling all the way through. The Bellas were next and Stacie watched from the stands as they took their positions on the basketball court. The crowd cheered when they performed a cover of "Party in the USA" and Stacie smiled at Beca, who seemed to be in an internal conflict between deciding if she hated the song or loved performing it with her friends, especially when Chloe grinded against her. Stacie spent most of the performance with her eyes glued on Aubrey though. While the captain had a smile on her face and didn't miss a step, she could tell she was tired based on the bags under her eyes. Once the song was over, everyone cheered for them and the Treblemakers jogged onto the court. Bumper grabbed the microphone from Aubrey, who glared at him as he blew her kiss.

"Alright, it is the moment you have all been waiting for. It is officially time to get this party started! Tonight, since it is Homecoming and so many of our wonderful alumni have returned, we thought we would do something special for you, so this goes out to all the sexy ass people in the world living their best life, loving with their best type of love, and are not afraid to show it. We are the Treblemakers, but tonight we have a special guest that is going to help us rock this joint so hard, you're going to get Treble-boned," he announced and many of the girls in the audience cheered. Stacie stood up in the stands and made her way toward the court. Aubrey frowned in confusion as she watched with the rest of the Bellas from their section of seats.

"What is she doing," asked Aubrey and Beca smiled smugly at her.

"Talking to you in one of the only ways you seem to like to listen these days," said Beca.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for our newest Treblemaker, for one night only, Stacie Conrad. Hit it boys," announced Bumper and several of the Treblemakers started in on the beat. Bumper handed her a microphone with a wink.

"Let's rock this, Stace," he said and she winked back at him as he sung to her.

"I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend. Sometimes you're better off alone. But if you change your mind, you know where I am. Yeah if you change your mind, you know where to find me cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend," he sang and she began to dance with Unicycle as she sang.

"And never did I think that I would be caught in the way you got me. Push another girl aside and just give in. Girls love girls and boys. Girls love girls and boys. And never did I think that I would be caught in the way you got me. But girls love girls and boys and love is not a choice," she sang as her family and the Bellas began cheering for her. Bumper pointed at Amy and she nodded as she danced back out onto the court. Aubrey crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Pose, you've gotta save your reputation. They're close to finding out about your girlfriend. But if you change your mind, you know where I am. Yeah if you change your mind, you know where to find me cause I don't wanna save your reputation. And never did I think that I would be caught in the way you got me. Push another girl aside and just give in," sang Bumper and Aubrey gulped when Stacie danced seductively with the Treblemakers and sang.

"Girls love girls and boys. Girls love girls and boys. And never did I think that I would be caught in the way you got me. But girls love girls and boys and love is not a choice," she sang as the rest of the Bellas, except for Aubrey, hopped up and joined in on the dancing. The High Notes and BU Harmonics did as well as all the acapella groups of Barden danced and sang along. Aubrey watched all of her friends having fun and sighed as Bumper walked over to her and held out his hand.

"I am just a villain vying for attention from a girl, a girl who can't decide and here's the reason why," he sang and held up the microphone for the others to sing the rest as he laughed.

"Come have fun with your friends, Posen," he encouraged and smiled when Chloe pulled Aubrey onto the court as she laughed.

"Girls love girls and boys. Girls love girls and boys. Girls love girls and boys. Girls love girls and boys. And never did I think that I would be caught in the way you got me. But girls love girls and boys and love is not a choice," they all sang together. The crowd applauded and all the groups took bows before clearing the court so the basketball game could resume. Bumper and Stacie high fived.

"That was a lot of fun. You sure you don't want to become the first female Treble," he asked with a cheeky grin and she smirked.

"Not on your life, Bumper, but thanks for the invite," she laughed.

"Hey," said a voice behind her and Stacie's eyes widened as Bumper smiled and disappeared into the crowd to go find Amy. Stacie turned to see Aubrey standing there with her hands in her pockets.

"Can we go somewhere and talk," she asked and Stacie nodded. She grabbed Aubrey's hand and Aubrey led her out of the gymnasium. They walked in silence until they entered the Bellas rehearsal room.

"I wasn't expecting that song, especially with the Trebles."

"I know, but it was Bumper's idea. I made sure he hasn't told anyone, but he knows there is something between you and me. I told him you aren't ready to come out, but we both figured that song would let you know it is okay to." Aubrey slowly nodded and walked around the piano in the corner of the room.

"I always thought it was funny that there was a piano in here. We pride ourselves on acapella, but I guess it does help us when we get a bit lost in rhythm or pitch. I have a song I want to play for you. My mother was a big Fleetwood Mac fan and this song has been on my mind all week. I think it is because it best describes my feelings for you….my private feelings." Stacie nodded and sat down at the piano with Aubrey as she began to play and sing.

"For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right." Stacie smiled as she saw the woman she fell in love with, not the captain of the Bellas, just Aubrey.

"To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold. Because I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right. And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before." Aubrey gazed into the beautiful eyes she fell in love with as she finished the song.

"And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before, like never before, like never before."

"That was beautiful, Bree, and I love you too." Aubrey hugged her closely before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and Stacie melted into her. She missed it. Their kisses, the way they caressed, and how the smallest touches felt so intimate, which is why her heart lurched in her chest when she pulled away. Aubrey frowned at the loss of contact.

"I do love you, Bree, but I need you to answer something honestly for me. Would you ever perform that song for me without your feelings being private?" Aubrey sighed.

"Stacie…"

"I am not asking for you to wear a bright flag or even pack on the PDA, but I can't be in the closet with you, even if it is the best closet in the world because I would be with you. I don't want to be ashamed of who I am and I don't want you to be ashamed of who you are either."

"I sing you my mother's favorite song to say I love you and that isn't enough for you," questioned Aubrey and it pained Stacie to see the hurt etched on Aubrey's face. She cupped her face and tried her best to remain composed.

"I love you. Of course I love you, how could I not, Bree, but you don't love you as much as I do. If you did, we wouldn't have to hide away in the rehearsal room away from all of our friends so you can show me you love me."

"So you are giving me an ultimatum? Either come out of the closet or lose you? Is that it?" Stacie looked down and took in a shaky breath as she said the hardest words she ever had to say.

"I need you to know that all is forgiven. I don't care about what was said before or done. I am in love with you and I know that you love me, but I need to be with someone that isn't ashamed of who they are. I can handle you struggling with how to come out to people, but I can't handle being with someone that is only willing to be with me in private, no matter how much I love them," she sobbed and Aubrey closed her eyes as tears filled hers as well.

"I'm not ready yet," she whispered and Stacie slowly nodded. She kissed Aubrey again before standing up.

"And I'm not here to force you out. That's not what I want. I just wish you were comfortable enough with who you are to be with me." Stacie turned to leave, but Aubrey's voice made her stop in her tracks.

"So that's it. We're done?" Stacie turned back to face her and shook her head.

"It isn't a switch, Bree. I can't just stop loving you." With that, Stacie left Aubrey alone and it broke her heart with each step she took away from her.

AN: The songs used in this chapter are the Glee Cover of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," "Girls/Girls/Boys" by Panic at the Disco and "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac. The scene with Aubrey singing to Stacie was inspired by the Glee Episode "Rumours."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aubrey gazed out of her bedroom window at nothing in particular as the rain fell outside. It was a dreary, rainy day that seemed to match her mood perfectly. For the first time in her academic career, Aubrey skipped classes. When her alarm went off that morning, her body just didn't have enough energy to get up. She was emotionally and physically drained from crying all day Sunday until she eventually cried herself to sleep. Chloe came into her bedroom several times, offering food, tea, and a shoulder to cry on, but Aubrey wasn't interested. All she wanted was to be left alone in her misery, so when she heard a knock on the door again, she groaned and pulled the covers back over her head.

"Bree, I just made some lunch. I will leave it here on the table if you get hungry. Beca and I are going to meet the other girls. Call me if you need anything while I am out." Chloe took her lack of an answer as confirmation that she wasn't ready to talk. Once she heard the door close again, she poked her head back out and saw the grilled cheese sandwich with slices of tomato inside, her favorite. She inwardly cursed her best friend for knowing her so well and decided to try a bite. She was able to eat half of it before her body yearned for more sleep instead of food, but something was nagging her and she knew there was only one way to stop it. She grabbed her phone, took in a deep breath, and dialed the number. She wasn't sure he would even pick up. In fact, she was sure that he wouldn't, which is why she was surprised to hear his voice after the third ring.

"Posen," he said shortly and she sighed.

"Hi, dad," she said and cleared her throat when it came out raspy.

"Aubrey, you okay, you sound sick?"

"Yea, I think I strained my voice while singing. It was Homecoming weekend," she covered.

"Oh, well how did that go? How is your team? You got a good group of soldiers?"

"Actually we have a few hiccups."

"Well, I am sure you will whip them into shape in no time."

"Thanks, um, I have a question and I think I need an outside perspective."

"Shoot."

"A friend of mine is going through a really hard time and she is trying to figure out what to do but I don't know what to tell her."

"What's the problem?"

"She is in love with this…um…this guy…and he wants her to make some choices that scare her a bit."

"What kind of choices?"

"He wants a complete commitment and for her to move to a new state with him, but she is comfortable where she is and afraid of all the uncertainty that comes with a big change like that."

"Does she love him?"

"More than anything," she said as she tried not to let her voice crack with emotion.

"Well, you know I am not the best with these sorts of things, but it sounds like your friend is just scared and she needs to decide if the fear is greater than the reward or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Fear is natural. We all have fear and a lot of times, it keeps us safe. Fear tells you not to jump from great heights or walk up to a bear you see in the woods. We need fear, but sometimes it gets in the way of other things we need too. A soldier has to overcome fear to jump out of a plane and complete the mission. A hunter has to conquer the bear in the woods for food to feed their family. The question your friend needs to ask is if the fear they are dealing with outweighs the reward of executing the plan."

"What if it costs her people in her life that she cares about?"

"She's going to have to ask herself if those people outweigh the person she will lose. You say she loves this man. Is he good to her?"

"Very good."

"Well, it's hard to find good people to keep in your life and even harder finding ones that want to be in it forever."

"Were you scared with mom?" He chuckled.

"Yes, but she was worth it."

"Even the pain after she died," she questioned and closed her eyes as it felt like a heavy weight was pressing against her chest. They never spoke about her mother. She barely spoke about her at all and he was silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"I wouldn't wish the pain of losing the one you love on anyone, not even my worst enemy, but even if I knew what that pain would be like before. Even if I knew I would only get a fraction of the years I wanted with her, I would do it all over again."

"Because you loved her."

"Because I will always love her and because she gave me you. Aubrey, I know I am not the best at showing my emotions, but you're the greatest part of me. You are the part that was blessed to be with your mother and a result of our love. Never forget that, okay?"

"Yea, okay," she said as she silently cried.

"So this friend of yours, are they moving soon?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well I hope it works out for them."

"Me too."

"Hey, Aubrey?"

"Yea, dad."

"My demands still stand, if you got a new boy in your life, I need his name so I can run a background check." Aubrey laughed for the first time that day and nodded at the phone.

"Don't worry, dad. If I meet a boy, I will give you his information."

"Alright, sweetheart, you need anything else?"

"No, I know you are busy. Go save the world or something."

"I will. I might be in Georgia for a trip soon. I'll keep you posted."

"You better."

"Love you."

"Love you too, dad," she said before hanging up and burying her face in her pillow. She let slumber drift back over her, hoping she would feel better in the morning.

The next day, Aubrey forced herself out of bed. She told herself she would only get one day of skipping classes before getting back into gear. It helped that she only had to suffer through one class that morning, but it still dragged. Afterwards, she received a text from Chloe asking her to meet in the auditorium and she begrudgingly agreed. She was surprised to enter to see all the Bellas sitting in the front row with bright smiles on their faces.

"What's going on," she questioned and Chloe patted the seat next to her.

"We found our eleventh member," she said excitedly and Aubrey tried to smile. It surprised her how the protective side of her wanted to lash out and say Stacie wasn't replaceable, but she knew she was being difficult. She was the reason Stacie left and she needed to accept that.

"Fine, where are they?"

"Well, we figured you would want her to audition for you since you have final say," said Chloe and Aubrey slowly nodded as she slumped down into the chair beside her best friend. She looked down at her phone, halfway hoping to see a new text from Stacie, but finding nothing. Someone cleared their throat and she sighed, but looked up. Her breath hitched when she saw Stacie standing there with a small smile and a microphone.

"My name is Stacie Conrad and I am a legacy. My mother is Helen Detroian and while I am just a simple freshman, I have been told I have quite the voice like she did while at Barden." Aubrey tried to form coherent sentences, but couldn't find the words, so Chloe helped her.

"Stacie has agreed to come back on as a Bella and audition the right way, which is why you were upset with her in the first place, right," said Chloe as she nodded and Aubrey slowly caught on.

"Right, um, the legacy thing, yes."

"I know you and I didn't get off on the right foot and we still aren't completely in agreement, but I think this team could be special and I don't want to be the reason we don't even qualify for ICCAs. So, if it is okay, I would like to sing a song for you."

"Yea, that would be…um…that would be great," stammered Aubrey and Stacie smiled. She took in a deep breath and nodded.

"The last time I auditioned, the song didn't really work for my vocal range and I was holding back. I don't want to hold back anymore, so here we go." Aubrey was floored by Stacie's song choice. Not only was it a difficult song to pull off, but it was one Aubrey didn't even know was in Stacie's range.

"When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love. When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love. I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I will never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong. I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love." Tears filled Aubrey's eyes and Chloe smiled at her, knowing how moved she was by the song and the meaning behind it.

"The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free. You ain't seen nothing like me yet. I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you to make you feel my love. To make you feel my love." Everyone was quiet as Stacie finished and gave a small smile.

"So, what do you think," asked Stacie. She frowned in confusion when Aubrey stood up and walked onto the stage. Their eyes locked and Stacie was surprised by the love she saw in them. Aubrey pulled her in for a passionate kiss and Stacie was more than happy to deepen it.

"I knew it," exclaimed Cynthia Rose and Amy high fived her.

"I told you, one in ten. Crushed it," said Amy and Beca laughed as she shook her head.

"Amy, Chloe and I are together," reminded Beca, but Amy waved her off.

"But she's a ginger and you're short, so you're both disqualified."

"That makes no sense," said Beca and Flo frowned in confusion.

"Wait, those are the rules," asked Flo and Amy nodded.

"Yes, Flo, those are definitely the rules and definitely not something I just made up on the spot," assured Amy as Flo frowned in confusion even more.

"They still realize we are here, right," asked Ashley, but Jessica shook her head as they continued to watch Aubrey and Stacie passionately kiss. Lilly smiled.

"We could make a fortune if we tape this," she whispered and Emily looked at them bewildered.

"Am I the only one that didn't know about this," she exclaimed.

"Yea, pretty much," said Amy.

"Why didn't any of you tell me," asked Emily.

"Emily, you have that whole innocent, doe-eyed Bambi thing going on and telling you anything about sex is just awkward," said Amy and Cynthia Rose nodded.

"Besides, we all agreed that we wouldn't say anything unless Aubrey was comfortable with it. It wasn't our job to make her come out of the closet no matter how wide open the door was."

"Then why did Stacie just audition again and why did she see that song….which actually makes a lot more sense to me with the new context? But why if Aubrey needed to do this in her own way did we just spend the past day plotting to get them in the same room, which I thought was so that they could become friends?"

"Oh Em, you really are innocent," giggled Chloe. Jessica pointed at the stage.

"They're really going at it. I feel like we are invading a private moment. Maybe we should leave," suggested Jessica and everyone but Cynthia Rose stood up.

"Just one more minute," said Cynthia Rose as she pulled out her phone. Beca snatched it from her as Chloe pulled her out of her seat so they could all depart. Stacie sighed happily and she hugged Aubrey.

"You know, Bree, all I was looking for was acknowledgement that we are together. I had no idea you were so into PDA," teased Stacie and Aubrey smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me, Stace."

"Aye, aye, captain," she giggled before happily kissing her girlfriend again.

AN: The song used in this chapter is "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

*Four Years Later*

Stacie groaned as she stepped out of the elevator onto the floor of her penthouse. She had been on the phone with her mother the entire drive home and was exhausted as she searched her backpack for her keys.

"Mom, I understand, but the holidays are important to Bree's dad too now, so everyone is going to have to compromise."

"We are used to having you both for Thanksgiving and Christmas. It is a tradition now."

"That was before her dad retired. Look, I know it sucked last year not having us for Christmas…"

"You missed out on Whistler…"

"But it is important for Bree to spend time with him, especially since they had that rough patch after she came out. They are finally on good terms and he wants to be in her life more."

"Then have him come to Portland!"

"What about her grandparents?"

"Have them come to Portland!" Stacie groaned and tossed her keys on the table as she walked into the house.

"You really aren't going to give in about this, are you?"

"I know that it may seem unreasonable to you, but we love you both very much and Aubrey is part of this family now. When her father practically disowned her…"

"He didn't disown her. They rarely saw each other even before she told him about us."

"Whatever, but the point is we were more than happy to embrace her and are willing to embrace him too. Your father and I just do not think it is fair that we all have to change our traditions because the General decided to get his head out of his ass."

"Mom!"

"I am happy the man realized that his daughter is more important than his conservative lifestyle, but does that really mean we have to miss out on seeing you girls during the holidays?"

"I can give you Christmas and New Year's Eve, if you are willing to concede Thanksgiving."

"We want them all."

"You are being unreasonable!"

"I am a Conrad, dear. We didn't make an empire by conceding."

"Seriously? You know what, I am not dealing with this right now. I have to get ready for Homecoming and the Bellas Reunion. We will talk about this later. I love you."

"I love you too and have fun tonight, bye," giggled Helen and Stacie hung up the phone as she shook her head.

"Let me guess, your mom refuses to give up Thanksgiving," asked Aubrey as she walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine. Stacie sighed in relief when she saw her and gave her a tender kiss before taking one of the glasses.

"The woman is impossible," she said as she sat down on the couch in the living room and Aubrey giggled.

"She called me during lunch and was quite adamant," said Aubrey as she joined her.

"I blame you for this."

"Me, how?"

"You shouldn't be so loveable. They are too used to having you around for the holidays and my family has never been good at sharing." Aubrey cuddled into her side.

"Well, it is a nice change for me. Growing up, I wasn't even sure if I would get to see my family during the holidays, so being told we have too much family to see is something I will take any day of the week."

"You say that now, Posen, but this could get ugly. I can get my dad to compromise…"

"Because he is wrapped around your finger."

"Exactly, but my mom is another story. She thinks everyone should just come to Portland and is delusional enough to believe that is a compromise."

"Well, to be fair, that has been the tradition." Stacie gasped dramatically.

"She has gotten to you! How are you on her side and not your father's?"

"I love my dad, but he isn't always reliable and last year was great, but I do love Portland. Don't tell him, but I would choose it over D.C."

"Which is why we should go to lame D.C. for Thanksgiving and then spend the big holidays in Portland, why am I the only one being reasonable about this?"

"Hey, I am on your side and I do think we can talk your mom into giving up Thanksgiving." Stacie smirked.

"Yea, if we promise her grandbabies," she grumbled and Aubrey's eyes widened.

"Grandbabies," she asked with a smile and Stacie cleared her throat as she blushed.

"She may have mentioned it a couple of times, but don't worry. I told her we are nowhere near that…I mean, not that I haven't thought about that…I mean, not that I have a lot…I just….okay, stop looking at me like that," whined Stacie and Aubrey giggled as she ran her hands through Stacie's hair.

"I think about babies with you too, Stace. In the future, way in the future, after you finish up grad school and we figure out what to do about our careers."

"You think about babies with me," Stacie asked with a cheesy grin and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"You know, we could always start practicing," teased Stacie as she kissed Aubrey's neck and Aubrey sighed happily.

"While I am all for practice, we have to get ready for Homecoming."

"Aw, do we have to go," she whined and Aubrey smirked.

"Of course we do. We all agreed to have a Bellas' Reunion. Come on, it has been a year since everyone went their separate ways and I know you at least want to see Beca."

"Yea but I want to spend a weekend at home with the love of my life, no conferences or traveling or busy schedules, just you and me."

"And while that sounds amazing, we all agreed. Besides, you know you miss everyone and afterwards, we can come back here and make love all night. I will even treat you to breakfast in bed tomorrow."

"Promise," pouted Stacie and Aubrey winked at her as she stood up.

"Promise, now how about we go take a shower together before getting ready," she suggested as she held out her hand and Stacie happily took it.

"I love the way you think, baby," agreed Stacie as they grabbed their glasses and headed toward their bedroom.

Stacie laughed as Aubrey cheered along with the rest of the Bellas as they watched the new team of Bellas perform. She felt her phone buzz and frowned in confusion when she saw it was a text from Beca telling her to come out into the lobby of the gymnasium. She reached over Aubrey to tap Chloe's shoulder.

"What is your wife up to now," asked Stacie and Chloe shrugged.

"She probably wants you to listen to a new track. I told her to wait until later, but you know how excited she is and she always values your opinion," called Chloe over the music. Stacie playfully rolled her eyes and kissed Aubrey.

"I'll be back. Apparently, I am on bestie duty," she said before scooting past Emily, Cynthia Rose, Amy, and Bumper.

"Where are you going," asked Jessica from the row behind them with Ashley, Lilly, and Flo.

"Beca needs something," said Stacie.

"Bring back popcorn," called Ashley and they laughed when Stacie flipped them off. She made her way down the stairs of the alumni section and out of the double doors to see her best friend waiting for her in the lobby.

"Alright, I am here. What's up?"

"I need a break from all the noise. I don't remember it being that loud in there before," said Beca as they headed toward the other side of the building.

"Well, we were always too nervous to worry about the noise level since we were performing. It does feel kind of weird to be on the other side of it all now, but I guess you don't have to worry about that. I can't believe you and Emily are going on tour."

"No, Em is going on tour. I am just going to be a special guest at a few of the stops. I am needed in the studio and this is Em's time to shine."

"I still can't believe she is opening for Katy Perry. Bree and I already plan on getting tickets for when they come to Atlanta."

"I made sure that is one of the stops I scheduled. Chlo and I figured we could reserve one of the boxes for everyone and make it another Bella Reunion in a couple of months to show our support."

"I think Em would love that. Wow, they really did dedicate a section of the display to us," said Stacie as they approached the long hallway showcasing the teams and successes throughout Barden's history. The Bellas had a trophy case with pictures, plaques, and all their ICCA Championship trophies in it. Stacie smiled at the picture from the past year.

"That was a hard performance, I remember just trying not to cry," admitted Stacie and Beca nodded.

"I thought it was hard when Chlo and Bree gave their final performance, but at least they were always in the crowd for all of ours after that. This is when we knew it would be our last time together like this. I know we keep in touch, but it isn't the same," admitted Beca.

"Thank God for the group chat."

"Yep, so have you thought about UCLA," asked Beca and Stacie looked around them to make sure no one else could hear.

"No and I still haven't told Bree."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get her hopes up. I know she misses Chlo and we agreed to stay in Atlanta, but with her not being happy at work, I know it could be a good move for us. I just don't want to be selfish."

"How do you think it is selfish? They are offering to let you join their team in conducting the research you are actually interested in and we all know you only chose Georgia Tech to stay with Bree."

"They have a good program."

"But that isn't why you chose them. You said it yourself, there isn't much left for the two of you in Atlanta and neither of you planned on staying here forever. Talk it over with your girl, but I think it is the best move for you both. You can finish out the year, that gives Bree time to think about your dad's offer, and then you two can move to a place that actually has a beach."

"You are a bit biased, don't you think? You just want us out in L.A."

"You bet your ass I do and I have no shame in my game. I miss my best friend and I am even willing to tolerate Posen for you," laughed Beca as Stacie playfully nudged her.

"Well, either way, Bree is thinking about accepting the offer. It would take the pressure off of EJ and Derek to do everything and Aubrey is amazing at her job."

"Posen is good at keeping people in order, shocker," mumbled Beca.

"But I am not sure it is a good idea," confessed Stacie as she looked down and Beca frowned.

"Why not?"

"I love Bree and I want her forever, but I don't want her to feel obligated to work with my family. I mean we aren't even married and yet my parents are trying to trap her into the Conrad family business. I know she wants to do it, but this isn't just some position. It would connect us for life and a part of me actually thinks we should talk about what that means for us as a couple before talking about what that means for the company or her."

"I don't get it. I thought you wanted to marry, Bree."

"Of course I want to marry her, but I am starting to think she doesn't want to marry me," whispered Stacie as tears filled her eyes and Beca scoffed.

"Dude, you can't seriously think that. Aubrey loves you."

"And yet there is no ring on my finger. Bec, we have been together for four years. You and Chloe didn't have a problem tying the knot and even Cynthia Rose is engaged. I just figured she would be ready by now, but I also don't want to pressure her too much. I mean today when I accidently let it slip that my mom mentioned grandbabies, she didn't seem scared of the idea."

"Of course she wants kids with you. Look, trust me on this one, you are just living in that freaky genius brain of yours too much and overthinking things. Life is really great right now, Stace. You have an opportunity to transfer to UCLA and work with one of the biggest experts in your field. Aubrey can take the Conrad Industries job and still work from L.A. I am about to release an album with Sia and Chlo is working for one of the best marketing firms in the business. Emily is going on tour. Cynthia Rose is engaged and about to get a patent for her software. Flo is enjoying law school. Jessica and Ashley were apparently meant for Broadway. Lilly is doing whatever it is that Lilly does and even Bumper and Amy are talking about starting a band together. Life is pretty good, so how about instead of worrying, we go hang out with our friends and enjoy the rest of homecoming? All the acapella groups are meeting up at the Bella House in a bit and you know that turns into a rager." Stacie smiled and nodded.

"You are right. I need to shut my brain off, at least for the weekend. Come on, let's go find our girls."

"I told Chloe we would meet them in the auditorium before heading to the Bella House. I think she wants to take a picture of all of us together again."

"Your girl is such a sap."

"Yea, but she is my sap," giggled Beca as they headed toward the auditorium. Stacie frowned when they entered and the main lights were off, but the stage was lit up.

"Where is everyone," asked Stacie and Beca shrugged.

"Maybe they are still making their way here from the gym. It was pretty crowded. Come on," urged Beca as she headed down one of the aisles toward the stage. Stacie's eyes widened when she spotted a seat in the front row with her name on it.

"Beca, what is going on," she asked and Beca smiled smugly.

"I told you to trust me on this one," reminded Beca and before Stacie could question her, she heard footsteps and Aubrey's voice.

"Years ago, I performed a song in the rehearsal room for you and you asked me if I would ever have the courage to perform for you without needing to do it in private. Well, since then, we have performed a lot of songs together in front of our friends and family and some even won us championships, but none of them really voiced the way I feel about you," said Aubrey as Stacie sat down in the seat. Beca winked at her and headed toward the stage.

"What is happening right now," asked Stacie as the rest of the Bellas walked onto the stage and Aubrey smiled at her.

"I saw this song on one of your playlists and noticed that you have been listening to it a lot. I think I know why, so I decided to have the Bellas help me remix it and perform it for you. I finally found a song that expresses my feelings for you right now, Stace….my not so private anymore feelings." Stacie gasped when the Bellas started in on the rhythm and beat of a song she recognized. Tears filled her eyes and Aubrey smiled, knowing that Stacie understood what was happening. She winked at her before glancing over at the side door of the auditorium and Stacie couldn't hold back her tears when she saw her parents, brothers, and Aubrey's father walk in. Stacie beamed with happiness at Aubrey as she began to sing to her.

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. We danced the night away. I thought I felt too much. You pulled me in when I thought you'd given up. Then you smiled over your shoulder and for a minute, I was stone-cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest. And I asked you to stay over, from then on I just grew bolder. I knew we were more than just some test. I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know. 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I know I needed you, but I never showed. I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go." Stacie couldn't stop smiling as her family and Aubrey's father sat down beside her. Her eyes never left Aubrey's as she watched the love of her life continue to sing to her.

"I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head. And I'll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye. And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night. When you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute, I forget that I'm older. I wanna dance with you right now. Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever and I swear that everyday'll get better. You make me feel this way somehow. I'm so in love with you and I hope you know. Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold. We've come so far my dear. Look how we've grown and I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go." Chloe handed Aubrey a ring box and Stacie stood up as Aubrey walked over to her.

"I wanna live with you on the west coast. And I'll be there for you when you need me the most. I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out. I want forever with you and all the vows," Aubrey sang as she got down on one knee in front of Stacie.

"So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows. Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go. Oh, just say you won't let go. Anastacia Marie Conrad, will you marry me?" She could barely get the question out before Stacie was pulling her into a passionate kiss and showering her with kisses.

"Of course I will marry you, Bree. I love you so much," cried Stacie as their friends and family cheered for them. Aubrey sighed in relief and happily hugged her.

"I love you too."

"I can't believe you planned all of this."

"I want everything with you, Stace, even the move to L.A."

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"How many letters from UCLA can you get in the mail before I started to catch on," giggled Aubrey and Stacie sighed in relief.

"I just didn't want you to think you had to move for me. I am happy wherever you are, Bree."

"Then I guess it is a good thing we can both be happy in L.A." Stacie kissed her again before looking at her parents.

"I can't believe you were in town this whole time and were just giving me a hard time, mom."

"Aubrey started planning this months ago. My complaints were serious though. I expect you both in Portland for Thanksgiving and Christmas," assured her mother and Aubrey's father huffed.

"I already bought the three of us tickets to the Redskins game on Thanksgiving, so you're going to have to settle for Christmas," he informed and Helen smirked.

"We are Conrad's. We don't settle."

"Well neither do Posen's," he assured and Stacie groaned.

"Babe, please make them stop," whined Stacie and Aubrey kissed her before snapping her fingers at them.

"Hey, less bickering and more love, people, this is our moment," she reminded and they all smiled at them. Stacie sighed happily.

"That's my girl," giggled Stacie and Aubrey winked at her as she slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Everyone clapped for them and Amy pumped her fists.

"Alright, flat butts, time to go celebrate these two getting hitched. Let's get to the Bella House and show those posers how real Bellas get down," announced Amy and they all laughed as they headed for the exit. Stacie pulled Aubrey aside and tenderly kissed her again.

"You know, babe, before we head over, how about we head to the rehearsal room and have a little fun for old time's sake?" Aubrey blushed and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I am pretty sure if we get caught this time, we will be arrested for indecent exposure. We aren't students here anymore," giggled Aubrey and Stacie smiled mischievously at her.

"Don't tell me you are already losing your adventurous side and we aren't even married."

"I am plenty adventurous."

"Prove it," teased Stacie and Aubrey smirked at her as she pulled her in the direction of the other exit. Stacie laughed and hurried toward it, knowing that they were about to celebrate properly.

AN: The End! The song used in this chapter is "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur. I reworked it a bit to fit their relationship more, but you get the point. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
